


Model House

by littlewasabiii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating Outside of Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Father issues, I’m shit at tags if I miss something please tell me, Mention Of Homophobia, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Abuse, Truth or Dare, mention of depression, the cheating is mentioned so quickly blink and you’ll miss it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewasabiii/pseuds/littlewasabiii
Summary: The smell of strawberries, Chanel N5, and slight desperation is what greats him as he walks into the house. He’s joking, but he feels like that what it should smell like. Taking in where he’ll be staying for the next whoever knows how long. He can’t believe he let his sister talk him into coming here. According to Charlie he belongs here and he’s gonna crush it, but as Louis walks into the main room he can see some of the other contestants already standing there waiting and he immediately regrets stepping foot through the door.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first fic and I’m very nervous to post as I have dyslexia so I’m not super confident in my editing and spelling but I have wanted to try and write something for a while now and I’d figured why not at least try so please feel free to tell me if I made grammar, spelling or over all errors. 
> 
> Thank you if you have taken the time to read this and I’ll post more after I get feedback from the first chapter:)

The smell of strawberries, Chanel N5, and slight desperation is what greats him as he walks into the house. He’s joking, but he feels like that what it should smell like. Taking in where he’ll be staying for the next whoever knows how long. He can’t believe he let his sister talk him into coming here. According to Charlie he belongs here and he’s gonna crush it, but as Louis walks into the main room he can see some of the other contestants already standing there waiting and he immediately regrets stepping foot through the door. Louis wouldn’t describes himself as confident person he tends to use humor to mask his insecurities so when he first saw the casting call to come here he had been sitting on his couch eating chinese takeout with his sister. Charlie immediately told him he should sign up. Louis had laughed her off making some joke about how he’d do it for a 12 pack and new trainers thinking she was joking. They continued there night with endless junk food and trash TV. it wasn’t until a week later that Charlie brought up auditioning for the show again. Immediately telling her she was crazy but she told him “I think you’re great Lou and I see your talent why can’t you?” Not want to let his sister down he humored her by agreeing to sign up thinking it would be a longshot if he ever got picked. To Louis’s utter honor he had gotten a call a week later saying he’s been chosen to come compete on the new show model house. What Louis regrets even more than signing up for this show was the fact that he told his sister he got picked because as soon as she new there was no backing out.

So three weeks later and here he is standing in the “model house” completely lost waiting for someone to tell him what the hell he’s doing here. As Louis waits in the corner of the main room he watches out of the corner of his eye as all of the people behind the scenes run around like the house is on fire. As Louis sees more contestants coming in his nerves make him contemplate how mad Charlie would be if he bailed. Just as he thought he couldn’t be any more out of place he sees a blonde girl walk by him in 6 inch Louis Vuitton’s looking like she walked off the cover of one of the magazines Louis kept hidden under his bed when he was 12. Twelve years old was about the time he realized he didn’t steal his mom’s magazines to look at the pretty girls but to imagine he was the one on the pages oh and that he wasn’t attracted to the girls. yes he could recognize their beauty, and envyed them but not in the way that the other boys in his class did. clearing his head out of his dazz a producer announces for any contestants already there to go sit out on the patio until they’ve all arrived. As Louis slowly makes his way outside sitting in the the first chair he sees, he starts to take in the contestants already there. The first person he sets eyes on is a girl around the same age as his sister Charlie, 18 maybe 19 with Big brown doe eyes. The next person he see is a blonde guy with high cheekbones looking at himself in his phone camera yeah he doesn’t think they’ll be close. Sitting by the pool talking to each other is the blonde women that walked past him earlier and an older guy probably his mom’s age who is bald with glasses. Just as Louis’s eyes leave the two by the pool he hears someone sit down next to him. slowly turning around Louis lays eyes on what can only be described as the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen. Chocolate curly locks fall down his shoulders he’s dressed in a obnoxious flower shirt paired with the tightest black jeans, Louis wonders how he can even fit in them. As Louis trails his eyes up past the man’s jean covered thighs he almost lets out a gasp as he is met with forest green eyes. As their eyes meet the man softly smiles towards Louis, if he didn’t already think this man was beautiful a crater of a dimple slides upon his cheek.“How long do you think blondies going to look at himself before he actually takes a picture” Louis let’s out a cackling laugh throwing his head back “I’d be surprised if he actually ends up taking a photo at all” Louis says as the dimple on the strangers face deepens. “ you’re probably right but he also seems the type to have 70 selfies from today alone” Louis glances back to the man in question still with his face in his phone he lets out a slight giggle and says “I have too agree with you there curly but he’s been at it awhile now don’t think he takin a single one” “ alright I bet you 10$ he takes one before the host starts talking” Louis grins and says “I don’t wanna hear you crying curly when you lose” Louis didn’t think the dimples could deepen but he’d be wrong the handsome stranger holds his hand out to him smiling, dimples on full blast. Jesus Louis didn’t know dimples were his Kryptonite. “Deal! I’m Harry by the way” taking his hand in his Louis has to will his mind not to think about how Harry’s hand is swallowing his as he introduces himself “Louis”.

Once Louis pulls his eyes away from Harry’s face he takes in that a lot more people have come out onto the patio. Just as Louis is starting to take in the new people the producer from before tells them 5 minutes until they start filming, because the host will be there soon to explain what they will be doing for the competition. Looking at Harry once more Louis says “did you hear that curly 5 minutes left before I’m 20$ richer” Harry let’s out a cross between a honk and a snort as he tells Louis “first it’s 10$ and like you said there still 5 minutes” just because Louis a little shit sometimes he smirks at Harry while saying “I distinctly remember you saying 20$curly but I can tell you’re losing hope so I’ll let you pretend it was 10$”. A pout a real life pout on a fully grown man should not be that indearing Louis tells himself as Harry says to him “Heyyyyyy I’m still sure he’ll take one so don’t try and get in my head changing the dollar amount mister”. The producer walks back out onto the patio voice catching everyone’s attention as he starts to count down from five “5......4......3.....2....1 ACTION.” All heads turn as McKenzie Townsman walks out. Louis try’s desperately to keep his fanboy under wraps, but McKenzie Townsman HOLY SHIT. Louis is brought back to the first time he ever saw McKenzie Townsman on the cover of a magazine. 

~

11 year old Louis sits in the doctors office waiting room swinging his legs back and forth waiting for his mom and sister to come back. Board out of his mind Louis starts to knock his feet against the chair leading to a soft thud every few seconds. Irritated at the banging the older receptionist gives him a not so pleasant look asking him “Sweetheart do you have homework to do” Louis has to laugh its summer vacation who has homework? Letting a drawn out “nopeeeeee” out the receptionist sighs rubbing her frowned brow asks him “No game boy? Comic book?” Ugh he hates when people expect him to like super heroes because he’s “a boy” he could careless already having to pretend with the other boys his age if he wants to be included, but not here not now he can’t be bothered. “I don’t like comic books and I don’t have a game boy” Louis says looking at a woman clearly at the end of her patience. She takes a deep breath before pointing to the stack of magazines in the corner not so sweetly anymore she says “This is a quit area so please find something quietly to do.” Still board and with nothing to lose Louis walks up to the stack of magazines she had pointed to before and grabs the top one looking at the cover for a long time. Louis is met with what Louis now knows to be McKenzie Townsman’s first vogue cover. 

~

That was the day Louis secret oppstion with the fashion world began if only his 11 year old self could see who standing in front of him now.

Right as McKenzie begins to welcome everyone to the house Louis peeks over to see blondie lock and set his phone Down. As the words welcome are coming out of her mouth, with a serious look on his face he leans into Harrys Space breathing in, he’s hit with the intoxicating sent of sandlewood and mint. Louis whispers in his ear “you owe me 20$”. Louis sitting back giving McKenzie his almost full attention but can’t help but glance to his right to see harry bitting down hard on his bottom lip to keep what Louis can only assume is a laugh in. Once McKenzie has welcomed them she begins to explain how this competition is going to work. “As you can see there are a lot of you here and not all of you are here to become the next big model.” McKenzie pauses as the group looks around taking everyone in. Louis didn’t realize until then that yes the guy sitting by the pool with the glasses that he thought was his mom’s age makes a lot more sense now. “Some of you yes are here as models, but not only that we have stylists and photographers as well.” Louis can’t say that this doesn’t make him relaxes a little, as his interest is definitely peeked that this isn’t just a different version of ANTM. “You will be put in teams of 4.” Well shit Louis think so much for relaxing a bit working in teams adds a lot of stress he wasn’t prepared for. “There will be two models a stylist and photographer pre team.” Ok so he only has to deal with one other model that’s not so bad. “Each week you will get a theme, outline or client job challenge and You’ll work in your team’s to complete the task.” Louis can truthfully say that this actually sounds like fun. “The judges and I will be Judging you as teams yes, but you will each be judged on your performance as well.” Thinking how do they get eliminated then Louis iner thoughts are cut short by McKenzie explaining just that. “You’ll be eliminated based on what was the weakest part of the group that week.” Ok so he’s confused say his groups photographer suck do they just not have one that can’t be right? McKenzie let’s out a little laugh god did Louis already say how much he loves this woman? Louis sister Charlie always calls her his girl crush while laughing a him. Louis doesn’t mind honestly with how much he fanboys over McKenzie Townsman some might even forget he’s gay. “I can see some of you are confused well let me explain, each week there will be a top team that team will be safe. The team in the bottom that week will have the person we as judges felt didn’t do the job best sent home.” Still confused but slightly nervous to ask Louis raises his hand like he’s in elementary school to ask “ Hi McKenzie, sorry I’m still a bit confused if say our team photographer gets eliminated how are we meant to complete the following week challenge?” “ A great question Louis thanks for asking” Oh Shit she knows his name. “Once a team members is eliminated we will place a replacement into the team, they will not be competing they will also not help more then just the basic job they are there to fill. Your team will have to work that much harder to complete that week’s challenge because the replacement will also not help you when it comes time to judge you. This leaves your team vulnerable.” Well that only complicates It that much more you need your team to win, but what if you’re not getting alone or working well together he thinks. McKenzie claps her hands together “Alright I think it’s time to put you into your teams yeah.” Well here go nothing he thinks this could make or break his time here. 

“ Team 1 is model 1 Kevin, model 2 Telia, photographer Poppy, and stylist Woodson.” Louis watches as Kevin a very tall Chinese man walks forward with jet black hair and cheekbones that look scalped by gods. Next to walk up is Telia the girl that looks the youngest with long legs brown long hair and brown sweet eyes. Following along is Poppy she got a fun look Louis thinks with her short sliver hair and a tattoo sleeve running down her right arm. Last in the group to come up is Woodson he seem layed back it’s Louis first impression. His darker skin paired with dreads piled high on top of his head trendy glasses sit upon this face a sleek style that only comes with a true love of fashion. 

“Team 2 we have model 1 Claire, model 2 Kemper, Photographer Ian, and stylist Jessia.” Louis keeps a close eye on the next team as Claire walks up she has light brown hair with a slight wave big blue/green eyes and plump lips in other words she beautiful. As Kemper walks up to stand with her group Louis thinks her unique look pairs well with her equally unique name. She has a darker complexion then Claire but not the same as Woodson she has dark hair with large perfectly sharped brows pouty lips and hazel eyes. Ian comes next he’s definitely the oldest in the competition but Louis only finds that to be beneficial to him as he has the experience some of them may lack. Ian is average height bald with circular glasses and a 5 o’clock shadow. Last to come up for group 2 is Jessia, she a pretty girl but she has on very little makeup brown wavy hair but her outfit is hands down the best here. 

Just as McKenzie gets ready to announce team 3 Louis realizes Harry is still sitting to his right. His first thought is that he wants Harry on his team even though he doesn’t know what category he falls under is he a model? Louis sure believes he could be or is he a photographer? He could easily see him with a camera in hand, or is he a stylist? His outfit is unique and clearly put together with thought. As Louis list all the potential rolls Harry can have he definitely zoned out for a second and that’s when he thinks maybe having Harry on his team would mean just that a detraction. Once again he pulled from this thoughts as McKenzie lists off team 3.

“Team 3 is model 1 Alex, model 2 Matt, photographer Timmy, and stylist Harper.” Alex’s is the first girl Louis saw when he entered the house with her blonde hair beautiful bone structure and legs that go on and on she has got to be at least 6’5 in the Louis Vuitton heels. Matt is non other then blondie himself Louis should remember to thank him for being 20$ richer. Timmy is a average looking guy seem shy right off the bat, dark hair full beard with glasses. Harper is last to joint her group she has a drarker complexion that falls somewhere between Kemper and Woodson with her hair in a high messy bun with the front pieces in braids she has what can only be described as cat eyes. Louis is shocked she not one of the models. It’s not until Louis is done sizing up team 3 that it hits him well shit he thinks Harry’s on my team this is either going to be amazing or a sinking ship, to soon to tell.

Once Louis slight internal panic is over McKenzie is saying team 4 members.  
“ team 4 is model 1 Harry, model 2 Louis, photographer Richard, and stylist Lenny.” He had been so focused on Harry being on his team Louis almost forgot there was two more people. As Harry gets up Louis follows as does a boy who must be Richard by the fact he’s already met harry and he has never met a girl with that name. Richard looks like he’s having the time of his life already he has short curly hair (he’s got nothing on Harry gorgeous locks) and hazel eyes. He bounces up to stand next to himself and Harry . Last to join team 4 is Lenny she is a 5 ft cutie with a platinum blond bob and a pretty smile.

“ alright I’ll leave you so you can get to know each other before the fist challenge tomorrow bye for now.” As McKenzie townsman leaves the mansion everyone takes off in a sprint to pick beds. Louis runs to the first room but it’s full with Kevin, Matt, and Richard. As he moves on to the next room this one full of girls Harper, Kemper, Alex, Claire, Jessia and Telia are already taken it over. Across from that room is a room a lot smaller but looks just as full with Ian, Woodson, and Timmy. Louis running out of rooms faster then he’d like. If they run out of bed and he has to sleep on the couch he going to cry like a baby. Well no he won’t, but he will not be happy. As he heads up the stairs he see that there is a room at the top that holds two huge beds we are talking two king beds on each wall. Holy shit he’s hit the jackpot! Sitting on the bed on the right is his teammate Lenny and team 1 photographer poppy and just because the world hates him as he turns to look at the other bed to the left he is met with green eyes and dimples. “Hi Lou I saved you a spot I mean unless you already found another spot to sleep that’s fine too I just the beds were going fast and I didn’t want to um....” Louis has to cut him off even if he finds Harry’s ramblings adorable “ Harry Harry breath mate it’s cool I haven’t got a bed yet thanks for saving me a spot.” He’s 100% fucked because as soon as Harry calms down the biggest smile is on his perfect face and once again the dimples deepen to a point he thought was impossible yet here Harry is proving him wrong. Louis hears giggles coming from the girls beds he turns and rolls his eyes at them leading to more giggles. As he turns back to Harry he’s met with a pink cheek Harry as a blush creeps up his face. “Do you have a preference” Harry asks him and because he’s a little shit he smirks at him and says “My preference curly? Bit early to be asking if I like to bat or catch don’t you think? Besides I’m not the type of girl to gossip about her sex life.” Giggles and full out laughing come from the girls as Harry turns an inhuman color of red. Wow he thoughts he’d get a reaction but this is just gold. “I’m uh I’m shit I meant like you know sleeping like as in bed like uhh...” “ I know what you meant curly I’m just messing with you I’ll take the left side by the window if you don’t mind thanks” “ Yeah yeah no problem, um I don’t snore or anything but I’ve been told I move a bit in my um sleep so um ya sorry.” Louis wants to kiss his face shit No that’s not what he should be thinking if any other person said they move or kick in there sleep he’s be already planning how to get out of sharing a bed, but when it comes to this curly dimple wearing dream of a man Louis can’t be assed to care. “I don’t mind curly thanks. Oh, but there is one thing we need to discuss.” “Yeah um what do you need I can give you an extra drawer if you need, or a extra pillow. Oh I brought an extra sleep mask if you need one?” He is a ass for finding so much joy in messing with this sweet guy but he’s to easy and sue him he has a bit of a crush “Nothing like that thanks though. I just wanted to know how I will be receiving my 20$ I’ll except cash, Venmo, or cheek.” The girls are back to giggling as a pout but still a slight blush graces Harry face. “Heyyyyy it’s 10$ and I could have sworn he took one at least we should ask him.” “Good idea curly go ask Matt to see if he took any selfies today, that won’t be awkward at all.” Harry’s shoulders slump like he just realized yes that would be incredible awkward and then he sighs and pulls his wallet out of his skin tight jeans and pulls a 20$ bill going to hand it to Louis. Well shit he was just messing with him he new the hole time it was 10$ and never actually thought Harry would pay him Louis is also 100% sure he doesn’t really know if Matt ended up not taking a picture so with that in mind he holds his hand up and says “Hold up there curly I’m not a cheater and since we can’t prove for sure Matt didn’t at least take one picture without embarrassing the shit out of ourselves let’s call it a tie only this time tho got it.” A smile flys upon Harry face as he slides the 20 back into his wallet he looks at Louis “I can appreciate a man of integrity when it comes to a bet.” Dear lord this boy is perfect how the hell is he meant to sleep in the same bad and work with him and honestly stay focused he’s doomed. Before Louis can say anything back the girls finally can’t keep silent anymore “Wow just wow honestly I was worried it would be boring in the down time here but nope this shits better then a tv show” says Poppy. “It’s so cute like watching two puppy’s cuddling cute” says Lenny. “Alright alright for your information poppy we are on a tv show and as for puppies cuddling pot meet kettle ” the girls look down as sure enough they are looking quite comfy themselves. The girls blush and hop out of bed “Alright we should probably go meet everyone else” Poppy says as she leaves the room Lenny following closely behind. “After you” Harry says. Louis smiles “Why thank you”.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little more back story with Harry and his perspective about everything so far. 
> 
> Just be clear I don’t go over everything from Harrys point of view because I find that to be overkill but the main points are there! 
> 
> This Chapter is shorter for sure but the next one hopefully will be a lot longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi slight mention of cheating in past relationships. Don’t worry it’s very quick promise:)

Harry has dreamed of becoming a model since he was five years old. Now at the age of 23 he’s ready to give it his all, or give up and fall back on the degree his mom forced him to get just incase. Signing up for model house had been a long shot. He had been working at a little coffee shop when the advertisement came on the radio. He was quick to go home that night and fill out an application but he had little faith he’d be picked seeing as it was the last day for entry’s. However when he got the call not even a week later he was so excited he almost hurt himself jumping around his tiny apartment. This is the first good news Harry has gotten in a while. The past six months have been hard for him taking hit after hit. It started with his boyfriend of three months cheating on him. Finding that out had been fun, going over to surprises him with dinner because they hadn’t gotten to do date night last Saturday because they both had to work, only to be met with a girl in her underwear standing in his kitchen. He had been crushed at the time but now realized he dodged a bullet. Two weeks after that he lost his serving job due to a customer finding hair in his food making a big deal of complaining to Harry’s manager. What harry still fines annoying is that he worked with five girls, at least four with long hair. Yet somehow his manager was sure it was his and asked him to cut his hair, refusing to cut his beautiful long curly hair his manager let him go. Three week after that a pipe burst in his beautiful apartment ruining a lot of his things. Thinking the pipe would be fixed in a week or two had been being to hopeful it turns out as his landlord decided to not update the plumbing but to just patch it enough to turn his apartment into the new office being as it was on the first floor and cheaper. Finding a new apartment with know job had been way harder then Harry thought it be. It took him a month and a half of sleeping back in his childhood bedroom to find the tiny studio apartment he lives in now. Finding the coffee shop job had taken two months to come by, Like he said it’s been a hard 6 months, but he loves working in the little coffee shop and when they aren’t to busy Harry’s boss lets him try out new bakery items in the back kitchen. On the other hand his modeling career has been non existent he couldn’t book a job to save his life, and it doesn’t help when his mom keeps reminding him how grateful he should be that he has a degree to fall back on if modeling doesn’t work out. He knows she just wants what’s best for him but it’s hard when your dream is so close yet you can’t make it work. That leads Harry to now, when he had entered the model house he was so nervous he thought he might be sick. However he’s here to give his dream one last real shot before he lets it go and agrees with is mom. when he steps out onto the patio and see the gorgeous guy that looks like a little fairy that came straight out of one of his dreams he thinks maybe this will be ok. When Harry started walking to find a seat he didn’t realize he was walking right to his dream boy until it was to late. Thinking fast he Looks around seeing a blonde guy checking himself out in his phone. Sitting down with nothing else to say the words pour out before he has time to really think. “How long do you think blondies going to look at himself before he actually takes a picture?” He so dumb he thinks to himself why did he say that, but the deep ocean blue eyed boy throws his head back laughing. Ok so maybe not a total disaster. Harry continue to joke with the boy finding out his name is Louis he thinks what a perfect name for him it just fits him so well. Once McKenzie Townsman says hello to them his inner thoughts shout Holy Shit! How didn’t he not know she was the host this is a dream come true. Just as he pulls his head out of his thoughts Louis is leaning over a serious look on his face he whispers in his ear. “You own me 20$.” Totally having momentarily forgotten there bet since he had been lost in his head he has to bite down hard to not laugh and embarrass himself. Harry sits there half listening half looking at Louis. Get it together Styles he tells himself you’re here for you dream not a boy. They get placed in the same group and well shit.

Finding the room with the two king size bed had been completely out of his normal everyday luck. He had just wanted to see if he could find a more peaceful room as he knows once the competition heats up he’ll want some time to himself. When Lenny the stylist from his team and Poppy from team 1 make there was into the room he isn’t mad at all much preferring to room with girls. However when Louis enters the room looking like a cute little boy on Christmas Day getting a bike from Santa when he sees the beds. Harry can’t help but to ask him to share his bed. Harry really needs to get a brain to mouth filter or something he can’t believe he asked Louis to share his bed is he crazy? This is not going to help anything, that’s bound to make things way harder. He is honestly not sure if he should keep speaking to Louis as he puts his foot in his mouth every time. Louis is funny though and even if he’s on the end of the joke he doesn’t care sue him he has a crush. After the awkward bed conversation in which he is happy to forget ever happened, because he's sure he was tomato red the entire time Harry is glad to head down to meet the others.


	3. Who wants to hear a story about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house gets to know each other before the first challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so this chapter you get to know some of the other characters before we see them do the first challenge. 
> 
> Also please feel free to leave comments if you’re liking the story so far or even if you’re not love any feedback!
> 
> If you want to see the characters how I do I made this just copy and paste into the search bar. https://littlewasabiii.tumblr.com/post/624953853227532288/model-house-characters-this-is-how-i-see-them-but

When Harry, Louis, and the girls walk in the main room there is only Ian, Richard, and Claire sitting on the huge couch. Richard pops off the couch immediately walking towards Harry and Louis introducing himself to his teammates. “Hi guys I’m Richard I’m really excited to be working with you two, this is going to be a blast I’m so happy I got the group with two male models.” Harry goes to shake his hand but Richard pulls him in for a hug instead. Louis could only describe Richard as a human puppy he’s just so energetic and happy, he’s glad to have someone like this on his team. 

The first thing Louis thought when he found out his teammates name was Richard was he better be able to take a joke, because Louis will be calling him Dick from now on. Once Harry and Richard are done getting introduced Louis pops into do the same. “Hey Richard I got a question for yeah.” “Yeah what your question?” “What’s your last name?” Confused as to why that’s Louis’s first question Harry gives him a what are you up to look. However Richard doesn’t seem to mind at all easily answering the question. “It’s low why?” Oh it’s better then he could have ever hoped for. “Your names Dick Low?” He asks as Harry looks shocked and a little confused. Dam that little crease between his eyes shouldn’t be so cute. Richard let’s out a howling laugh pulling Louis into a hug repeatedly saying “yeah man it’s true it’s true.” “Man that’s sick I hope you know I’ll be calling you nothing else from now on.” “Oh lord please don’t he’s embarrassing enough, once you give him a nickname you’re stuck with him like a leach.” They all turn to Claire sitting on the couch but it’s DickLow (haha Louis’s never getting over this) who says “Guys don’t listen to my sister she just jealous her name doesn’t have good nicknames.” Both genuinely shocked Harry and Louis just stand there looking at each other for a second before it’s Harry who talks first. “Wait you two are brothers an sister that’s amazing.” “Yeah unfortunately we are twins so I’ve never had a minute of peace” Says Claire. They all laugh but Richard just makes a silly face at her. “Oh don’t be like that Claire bear you would be a mess without me and we both Know it.” “You keep telling yourself that, what ever helps you sleep at night brother.” Louis likes these two already they remind him of him and is own sister with there back and forth bantering. “Im still confused what’s so funny about dick low?” Says Harry. Richard and Louis share a look as they proceed to break out laughing. “Heyyyyy I’m serious I don’t get it Lou.” Harry says with a little pout. Well Louis is helpless to not immediately crumble at that face. For anyone else he wouldn’t explain why he finds calling Richard DickLow so funny, but it’s Harry and call him weak but he doesn’t want him to feel left out.

“It’s funny young Harold because not only is Dick a terrific nickname for Richard like honestly who came up with that? Anyways it’s extra funny because with his last name being Low it sounds kinda like Diplo the name of that DJ.” A blush is back upon his cheeks as Louis let’s him in on the joke. He called him Harold, that’s not even his name but well Louis gave him a nickname and that’s just cute he thinks. “First Harold? Second you’re right DickLow is a fantastic nickname.” “What’s wrong do you miss curly? Don’t worry Harold I still like curly best.” His blush is back dam it why can’t he control himself around Louis it’s so embarrassing. Louis can’t help but be proud that he’s managed to put what seems to be a permanent blush on the curly haired boys face. 

Once everyone makes there way in the main room they decide to play a get to know you game. The rules are simple going around in a circle say your name, age, what category in your team you are (model, photographer, stylist) and how long you been in the industry.

Richard starts it off “Hi I’m Richard.....” he’s cut off by Louis yelling “DICKLOW!!!!” Everyone in on the joke laughs while most are confused. “Thank you Louis yes as I was saying I’m Richard Low aka DickLow for those of you looking confused. I’m 22 years old, and I’m the photographer for team 4 I’ve been doing this for 4 years. I’m caring, a good listener, and I like long walks on the beach.” Everyone starts laughing as Harry can see Claire just shake her head with a fond look on her face clearly not surprised by her bother making a joke. “Nice one DickLow” Louis says as he high fives him. To Richard’s left is Poppy “Hi I’m Poppy Montee I’m 26, im also a photographer but for team 1. I’ve been working as a photographer for 7 years. Even though DickLow was making a joke I think adding something interesting about yourself is fun so I’m also a licensed tattoo artist.” Wow Poppy is a tattoo artist maybe after the show she would tattoo him Louis thinks. “Hello hello I’m Ian Heart, I’m 42 years old I’ll pause for old jokes now so we can get them out of the way.” Everyone Laughs as Ian continues “ I’m a photographer have been for the last 18 years, and I’m happy to get to show team 2 my skills. Something interesting about me is that I initially auditioned to be one of the replacements photographers but they liked my work so much I got ask to consider being on the main cast so here I am.” Well hearing that doesn’t ease Harry at all knowing Ian is that talented that they fought to have him in the main cast makes his years of experience that much more of a advantage he thinks. ”Hi Y’all I’m Telia Devens I’m 18 years old I’ve been modeling for two years. I’m excited so show team 1 what I can do, as for something about me, I was Miss Mississippi this past year.” Louis would be lying if he said he was shocked about Telia being a beauty queen but she carries herself with the class of the beauty pageant world and from all the times Charlie has made him watch Miss USA he couldn’t miss it. 

“Hey I’m Harper Goldwin I’m 25 years old, I’ve been a kickass stylist for 3 years. I hope the rest of team 3 is ready to show what we came here for. As for me I’ve been lucky enough to have worked for some pretty cool people but my favorite has to be Margot Robbie.” These people didn’t come to play at all Harry thinks, is it getting hot in here or is he just panicking a little? “Hi guys, girls and DickLow!” Louis and most everyone else bust out laughing as Claire introduces herself. “I’m Claire Low or better known as the more beautiful, graceful and more talented twin sister of Richard. I’m also 22 seeing as we are twins for better or worse most of the time worse.” “Love you too sis.” Richard says while throwing a pillow at his sister. “I’m a model and have been for about a year. I’m excited to be working with team 2. Something interesting about me is I never thought of being a model I was actually in school to be a nurse but would be Rich’s model for test shots and one of his clients saw and booked me for a job and I just ran with it.” What Harry wouldn’t give for his modeling career to have been that easy. For one person to see your pictures and be like I want them experience or not.

“What’s up you guys I’m Woodson Gray. I’m 32 and I’m a stylist. I’ve been a stylist for 10 years, I’ve worked privately for a single client or for a big brand I like to do it all. Team 2 I can’t wait to get started and make some magic happen. Fun fact about me is I was blind as a kid and it wasn’t until I was 15 that I got my sight back with a experimental surgery. That’s why I became a stylist once I was gifted my sight back and could truly see color it’s all I could focus on, I’d mix patterns and textiles to see how they look and act together.” Everyone is shocked what a incredible story. “Woodson man that’s amazing thanks for sharing man” Louis says. Woodson just nods his thanks. 

“Well it won’t be easy to follow that up but hey someone got to. Hi I’m Kemper Waters I’m 23 and I’m a model. I’ve been modeling on and off since I was 12. Being a part of team 2 the team with two female models I want to be apart of something positive, yes it’s a competition but you don’t need to bring other people down for you to shine let your talent speak for itself. People like to pit women against each other especially in this industry and I’ve seen this first hand so I’m here to prove people wrong and show women can build each other up and both succeed.” Before Kemper says her fun fact Harry just needs a minute to take in what she said. Harry knows that being a male model is way easier when it comes to certain aspects of the modeling world and he doesn’t take that privilege for granted he’s just so happy to see someone like Kemper talk about building each other both up letting everyone shine because he truly believe in that always saying (treat people with kindness). “My fun fact about myself is I was on a episode of iCarly when I was younger.” 

“Hi I’m Tim Kelly or Timmy whichever fine I’m 27. I’m a photographer on team 3, I’ve been working in this industry for five years and I love being behind a camera. Behind the camera is my comfort zone as you guys have um probably noticed I’m not as outgoing I’m more quite and tend to keep to myself so having a camera in my hand helps bring me out of my shell. Oh I’m um not sure about a fun fact about myself maybe that I had one of my photographs in vogue but it’s like not a big deal really.” Louis can’t believe this, Tim is a really sweet guy and he won’t sit here and let him think having his work in Vogue isn’t a huge deal he just can’t. “Not a big deal mate that sick as hell!” Louis says to Tim. “Oh um thanks Louis that means a lot.” “Yeah mate I want to hear about what the shoot was about and everything we’ll talk after the game ok?” “I ok yeah man if you really want to know I’ll tell you the hole thing later.” Louis sends Tim a reassuring smile as the next person stands up.

While Louis is talking to Tim he misses the way Harry is looking at him with heart eyes. Harry can’t believe how amazing Louis is to make a big deal about Tim’s accompaniments like that when he could tell the shy guy wasn’t confident in his career successes. He’ll be sure to join the two later to hear the story as well. When Harry finally pulls his eyes away from Louis it’s to see Lenny standing up.

“Hi everyone I’m Lenny Johnson, I’m 23 and I’m team 4 stylist. I’ve been working as a stylist professionally for a year but I have been styling people for as long as I can remember. Growing up I had zero confidence I’d walk into a room and just freeze, probably didn’t help I got bullied for being different. When I would work on a outfit that took 4 hours to pick because I had to make it perfect it was like putting on armor and I could do or be anyone. So I turned that feeling into a career so I can help others feel confident too. Fun fact fun fact oh what was it? Oh I once was in a music video know one big or anything but it was fun and a cool experience!” Louis is honestly super excited about his team after hearing all there stories he thinks they will get along great. There is just one person left in his group to talk besides himself and that’s non other then Harry. Louis feels like he already kinda knows him, but when he really thinks about it he doesn’t really know anything about him and that just wont do. So now Louis needs everyone to pick it up, because the person he needs to hear from is sitting second to last. 

“Hey I’m Kevin Parker I’m 20 and I’m a model on team 1. So I’ve not been modeling long at all I was a football player, the live breath kind of football player. I got hurt at the beginning of my sophomore year in college destroyed my shoulder needed like 5 surgery’s. I had to drop out because my scholarship was cut because I couldn’t play ball anymore even if I wanted to continue in school I was in and out of the hospital so much the nurses all new my name there was no time for school. When I finally got better someone asked me what I was going to do now and I was lost. I mean football was my life had been since I was 5 I don’t really know how, but through all the surgeries losing my scholarship and even my teammates not stopping by anymore it never hit me until then that it was over, that I wasn’t a football player anymore. I know some of you probably think ok it’s just a sport and he’s a dumb jock, but when something that’s been integrated into every aspect of your life is taken away from you you’re not the same person anymore and that was hard for me. It took awhile but I realized I liked the person I was without football better, I got into singing playing music got really into fashion not having to wear work out clothes every day. I became a better person someone that doesn’t see a girl and think oh she just a cheerleader someone on the sidelines. I met this girl In coffee shop about 3 months after my last surgery and she changed everything for me. She shared with me a hole new perspective on life. She was a model and as a ignorant man I thought some things about her and the world I’m not proud of, but she took me under her wing and showed me how I could change make a difference not be small minded. I started volunteering at a woman’s shelter with her. It took a long time for anyone there to trust me with good reasons to to them men are monsters. I wanted to prove not only to myself but to these women all men aren’t pigs and can be better. Sorry sorry I get lost sometimes talking about it because it just brings me so much joy to do something that I’m proud of that I never would’ve if football wasn’t taken from me. I’ll just finish by saying not only to my fellow teammates Telia and Poppy but to all of you girls and guys I’m here for you if you need someone.” Louis is blown away and feeling a little guilty for thinking Kevin was just a “bro” kinda guy that wasn’t really thinking of others. Growing up with a single mom and a younger sister he didn’t realize he was so privileged in being taught how to treat women from the start. Some people don’t have that and it’s unfortunate because everyone should be thought how to treat people with respect, but he’s glad Kevin found someone to share these kinds of thing and for him to grow as a person. 

“Wow hard to come after that, I just want to say thank you Kevin I’m glad we have people like you here. I’m Jessia Dawn I’m 28 and I’m a stylist. I have been working as a stylist for 6 years and my passion for it has never diminished. I’m not as exciting as some of you, but I’m happy to be here and looking forward to working with team 2. I’m a little more on the quiet side, but if you’re willing to be patient with me I like to think of myself as a good friend. My fun fact has to be that I gotten to be a part of the Met Gala for the last 5 years and what an experience it’s been.” Jessia seems sweet Harry thinks as he has sat here and heard some incredible things about people he thinks she is someone that has a lot more to show once you peel back some layers (ha, stylist pun intended). 

“Hey I guess it’s my turn then well I’m Matt Martins I’m 21 and ya I don’t do all this mushy crap. I’m a model and a pretty good one too, I’ve been booking jobs since I don’t know I was a baby, I mean I was a cute baby it’s just the truth. I’m here to prove I’m not only the next best in the business but I already was. Get ready because I’m ready to win team 3 you better not hold me back, because I won’t have any problems working with the replacements.” As Matt sits back down everyone is kinda waiting for him to say just joking but it doesn’t come. Louis thinks this guys a asshole he new blondie was into himself but dear god that’s arrogance and self entitlement at it’s finest he thinks. Harry leans over and whispers to him “Wow so blondie a real big butthole” Louis loses it laughing drawing attention to himself in the almost silent room since Matt stop talking. It’s not until Alex is standing up that he feels all eyes aren’t on him for him to say to Harry “Butthole really curly the guys a prick.” ”Heyyy I know but I still don’t like calling people names.” He honestly can’t be real, he just can’t Louis thinks. 

“Ha um well I’m Alex’s Larkvin I’m 24 I’m a model on team 3. I’ve been modeling for 4 years I’ve been lucky enough to experience some of the best people in the industry. I didn’t ever think as a kid I’d be able to be living my dream. I’m so excited for this journey and to make the best of the challenges to come. I don’t know if I would call this a fun fact it’s just me, but I wanted to share with you all that I am a transgender women and I’m so proud of even being here, and being someone that others can look up to.” Louis is so proud of Alex’s for sharing her story with everyone here however he didn’t miss the look on Matt’s face, if that asshole has a problem with Alex he’ll be in for a rude awakening. Harry can tell Louis saw the look Matt was giving Alex’s when she was speaking and was just as mad as he was about it, he’s glad someone else will help keep an eye out for Alex’s when it comes to Matt. Even though he’s sure Alex’s can take care of herself it never hurts to know you have people in your corner. With that being said it’s his turn so he stands up.

“Hii I’m Harry, Harry Styles.” Louis makes eye contact with Harry as he’s speaking and He can see the blush already making a home on his cheeks. “I’m uh I’m 23 and I’m a baker.” Did he just say baker? Louis can’t help but giggle why is this boy this endearing it’s not fair on his heart. “WAIT sorry did I say baker opps I meant model I’m a model I’ve been modeling for 5 years, but I went to college most of that time so I haven’t had that big break you know not yet at least. I’m hoping this will show me I really have what it takes to be a model.” Blondie is rolling his eyes and Louis is ready to punch him who is he to do that to Harry he not better then him. “I work in a small cafe at home so that’s where the baker comment came from I get to be the person that try’s to come up with new recipes when we are slow so it’s a really fun time. I like baking a lot so hopefully I can make you guys some muffins in the morning or something, um yeah I don’t think there is anything else right um.” He looks at Louis and see him mouth something then it clicks. “Oh shit I mean crap dang it Louuuu!” Harry looks panicked as he stumbles over his words accidentally letting out Cursewords. So Louis sends him a small smile and tells him. “What your looking for is that your on team 4 curly.” “Yes thanks Lou yeah happy to be on team 4.” Harry breath a sigh of relief as he sits down he hates talking in front of a big group always has. 

“Well normally this is where I’d say something funny like we saved the best for last but honestly with all the amazing stories people have shared it’s not even close to being true. However I am Louis Tomlinson I’m 25 and I’ll be your host at this year’s Grammys.” Harry burst out laughing throwing a hand over his mouth to try and contain his embarrassing honk. A few other people laugh at Louis joke as well and Richard is one of them. “Man your the best that was a good one.” “Sorry I’m a joker always feel a joke is a good way to talk to a big group, but I’m a model have been for a couple of years. I was born in the UK, Manchester but moved to LA when I was 16 with my mom and sister. I still have a bit of a accent but if you get me mad it really comes out. I played football growing up, sorry Kev true football.” He sends Kevin a cheeky wink so he knows he only playing. “Bet I could still beat you at soccer though.” Kevin says with a big smile. “I’m not going to lie my sister kinda guilt triped me into signing up for this show. Don’t get me wrong I’m really excited and I’m going to give it my all, but it just that I don’t normally go after things like this. 4 is not my lucky number however I’m thrilled to be on that team. Interesting fact about me is people seem to think I’m “short” but I can read a tape measure and it says I’m tall enough to kick your ass!” People laugh once again as Louis jokes with them. 

It’s late when they finish the game and they have to be up early for the first challenge tomorrow so everyone heads off to there bedrooms. It hits Louis then that he will truly be sharing a bed with Harry tonight and he’s a mess. Harry and the girls are already in the room when he makes it up there. “Hey Lou we where just talking about who needs the bathroom first and to make sure everyone comfortable.” ”Ok nice well I normally shower at night but I’m ok to make changes.” Hell he wants to be accommodating to everyone but there is no way he is getting into bed with Harry without a shower. “Same I shower at night as well so should Lou and I take the shower tonight then you girls can have them in the morning?” “Yeah that works for me what about you Poppy?” Lenny asks “Sounds like a plan, but I’ll need to get in there to brush my teeth and take my makeup off before bed.” Poppy says as she pulls out her pajamas from her bag. “Well I don’t care if you girls are in the bathroom while I shower if it doesn’t bother you it doesn’t bother me, just no peeking at the goods lady’s I saving that for Mr. Right!” The girls laugh at Louis’s joke agreeing they don’t care as well, it’s Harry however who looks like he’s going to burst. “You ok there curly you plotting something?” Harry can’t get the image of a naked Louis out of his head and he knows he’ll make sure he stays far away from the bathroom when Louis is in there. ”What no not at all I’m just thinking about what to sleep in.” Oh fuck why did he say that now Louis thinks he wants to sleep naked I mean he does at home but that’s beside the point he was so worried about Louis knowing he was thinking about him naked he gone and made Louis think about him naked he’s a idiot. “I don’t mind what you sleep in curly what ever keeps you comfy.” Louis winks at him as he walks into the bathroom and well shit Louis basically just told Harry go ahead and sleep naked and why he can’t handle that at all. As Louis walks into the bathroom Harry is left with a open mouth did Louis just tell him he can sleep naked and then wink at him that can’t be what just happened there is no way. 

Harry is sitting on the bed reading waiting for his turn to shower when Louis comes out in nothing but a towel around his waist. Harry looks up and nearly chocks just seeing his wet chest covered in tattoos. “Bathrooms all your curly.” “Thanks” Harry gets up grabbing his toiletries bag and his pajama pants as he’s about to walk into the bathroom Louis says “Oh an curly I left you something in the shower that I thought suited you.” “Ok um thanks” as Harry closes the door he finally takes a deep breath in he has zero idea what Louis is talking about what did he leave him. As Harry pulls his hair up he ties it on top of his head stepping into the shower. The water feels nice running down his body, as he just stands there for a minute taking in the day. When he opens his eyes he sees it and he lets out a giggle as he takes in the hot pink loofah Louis left for him. He loves it even if Louis was probably joking leaving it for him he can’t wipe the smile off his face as he gets out drying off and slipping into his pajama pants. Once the girls had come back into the room after saying good night to the others downstairs they ask to turn off the light so Louis sits in the bed listening to the shower run. He’s not sure if he should wait for Harry to get out before going to sleep or if he should act like he’s already sleeping when he gets into bed. He lays down when he hears the water turn off he’s facing the window back to the bathroom door, but he’s still awake as Harry comes out. As he walks out of the bathroom Harry notices that the lights are off the girls are in bed and Louis is facing the window but he can tell he not sleeping yet. As he slides into the bed he takes a deep breath and leans in and whispers “ I loved my gift thank you.” He can feel Louis breath hitch but he doesn’t say anything so Harry just whispers “good night Lou.” It’s not until he’s almost asleep that he hears the tiny “night curly.”


	4. Challenge me and I’ll Challenge you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First challenge!

The first thing Louis thinks when he wakes up in the morning is he’s warm. He’s so comfortable how is this pillow so soft? Why doesn’t he have one like this at home he’s never slept better, however pillows don’t move and he’s sure this one is. As Louis peels one eye open it takes him a minute to place where he is. It slowly starts to come back to him, but when his pillow lets out a tiny snore he is wiped into full consciousness as he realizes he not laying on a pillow at all he’s laying on Harry. How did this happen he wonders as he takes in how close he is to Harry. He’s completely wrapped around him a leg thrown over his middle and his head is resting high on his chest buried in his neck. Well shit thank god Harry’s still asleep, but how the hell is he supposed to move without waking him he thinks? Louis slowly pulls his leg back, but in doing so Harry moves and his grip on Louis back tightens. Louis was so focused on how he was touching Harry he didn’t realize Harry was holding him and Louis let’s himself get lost in the comfort for just a second his cheek is so warm where it’s resting on Harry’s bear chest and the little snores Harry is letting out are so cute and soothing he thinks he could fall back to sleep if he just closes his eyes. Before getting completely lost in his thoughts he thinks no no don’t get used to this it’s not happening again it can’t. Moving slowly again he starts to move his arm back but when he goes to move his head off of Harry the boys grip stops him once again he holds his breath as Harry let’s out a tiny “Lou?” Not knowing what to do Louis Panic’s he can either pretend he still sleeping or he can just apologize and play it off like no big deal. His choice however is made for him when Harry mumbles, his morning voice is smooth and rich like dark melting chocolate “Stop moving Lou You’re warm, to early go back to sleep.” And well Louis didn’t realize it was barely light outside considering the internal struggle he was going through walking up in this position. So he does the only thing he can think of at this early hour and that’s snuggling back into Harry not over thinking it and falling back asleep. 

The next time Louis walks up he’s alone and for a brief moment he’s sad, but then he realizes he doesn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of trying to untangle himself from Harry again and be breaths out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. As he gets out of bed he notices that it’s still pretty early as only one of the girls is out of bed most likely the person he hears in the shower. After getting changed into some plaid trousers with a black line running down the side and a black long sleeve he heads down to the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen he smells something mouth watching what is that, is it cinnamon? “Morning Lou there are cinnamon muffins on the counter and I’m just about to take the blueberry ones out help yourself.” Of course Harry is making muffins he knows Harry said he likes to bake yesterday but honestly can he get anymore perfect? As he takes a bite a little moan slips out, because this might be the best thing he has ever tasted. “Holy shit curly these are really good.” A blush creeps up onto Harry cheeks “thanks I’m glad you like them.”

When Harry woke up this morning with Louis wrapped in his arms still he was so happy. He thought he’d been dreaming when he had felt Louis moving around before the sun was fully up and asked him to go back to sleep, but it turns out it was real. Harry had laid in bed for a good half hour just holding Louis while he slept, he was so peaceful and beautiful that he couldn’t help but enjoy the moment. After a bit of time though his thoughts were filled with doubt, what if Louis wakes up and is uncomfortable he had clearly moved in his sleep he wasn’t cuddled up to Harry by choice, with that in mind Harry gave the sleeping boy one last look before slipping out of bed. Seeing as he’d showered the night before Harry thought he would go explore the kitchen to see if they had stuff for him to make muffins. Walking into the huge kitchen he felt like he was in heaven with how much Counter space there was and the cabinets fully stocked. He decided on making two types of muffins the classic blueberry and then cinnamon. As Harry’s putting the blueberry ones into the oven he let his mind wander. Sleeping with Louis wrapped around him had felt amazing he honestly slept the best he had in awhile. He laughs at this thought as he’s always been the type of person who enjoyed his space when sleeping, don’t get him wrong he’s defiantly a cuddly person but when it comes time to actually sleep he normally wants his own space. With Louis apparently this doesn’t apply and he wonders why? When Louis walks into the kitchen and he takes in his appearance his mouth goes dry. Why does he have to make plaid pants and a black long sleeve so attractive? When he tells Louis to help himself to the muffins already made he hadn’t expected the reaction he got. The moan Louis lets out as he eats the muffin he made does something to Harry he wasn’t prepared for seeing as he’s still only in his pajama pants. He turns back around quickly to the oven hoping Louis missed his um situation because it’s only day two he can’t die of embarrassment yet. As he’s pulling the blueberry ones out he can hear Louis telling him how much he likes them and without thought says “thanks I’m glad you like them.” He’s putting the fresh muffins on a platter when Louis speaks again “So um can I have one of those as well you know to compare flavors.” Harry let’s out a laugh “Oh well of course strictly for comparing flavors.” “Ok you got me! I honestly loved the cinnamon one so much I need to taste that blueberry one because I know it’s going to be amazing.” Louis is only talking about muffins but Harry can’t keep the huge smile off his face, because he’s the cause of the excitement on Louis face.“Well what’s the verdict cinnamon or blueberry?” “Harold that choice is impossible and you know it, you’re crazy if you thinks Im sharing these with other people I could honestly eat them all.” Giggling Harry tells him “If a few goes missing know one will have to know.” “Know one will have to know what?” Richard says as he walks into the kitchen immediately grabbing two muffins. “Ah morning DickLow was just telling young Harold here that these muffins are so good I could eat them all but I’m a good person so I’ll share.” Richard Laughs at Louis cheekiness. “If I remember correctly as I should seeing as it was 2 minutes ago you said I was crazy and you were eating them all.” “I’m hurt truly you’d think so low of me curly after I give you such high reviews on your baking.” Louis says this with a smirk plastered to his face. “Uh-huh well if I come back from getting dressed and you two have eaten all of them you’ll both be in big trouble.” “Oh no DickLow did you hear that if we don’t behave we are going to be sent to the principal office!” “Honestly these muffins are worth it god H what did you put in these unicorns and fairy dust?” Richard still stuffing his face when Harry looks at Louis and says “He’s hopeless so I can’t believe I’m saying this but your in charge of the muffins Lou make sure everyone gets at least one ok.” “You got it curly and if I don’t I’ll take my punishment willingly” Louis say with a wink. Flustered at Louis making dirty Innuendo Harry quickly levees the kitchen mumbling “There are going to be none left when I get back with these two here alone.” 

After Harrys leaves the kitchen Louis tells Richard “Alright so I know I was messing with him, but help me make sure everyone gets a muffin also I’m saving 2 for Harry because I’m sure he was to busy making them to eat himself.” With a grin on his face Richard say “No worries Lou will be on our A game so you can impress lover boy!” Chocking on his muffin Louis looks at Richard with wide eyes “What are you talking about I’m just trying to make sure everyone gets a muffin like he asked.” “Sure Lou but be honest you’re doing it to impress him?” Louis opens his mouth to tell DickLow he’s wrong but the honest truth is he’s right and DickLow’s a friend if he’s going to confided in anyone in this house it would be him. “Alright you’re not wrong ok happy I’m crushing on him bad, but it’s only been a day and we have to work together I don’t want it to be awkward and even worse what if he doesn’t feel the same that would be so embarrassing.” DickLow cuts him off “Chill man chill I was just giving you shit but your serious you really like him?” Taking a deep breath Louis looks at him with a weak smile “I really really do oh my god this is horrible this is going to be a disaster why did you make me say it out loud now it’s real I can’t take it back” Louis wines. “Man i didn’t think I was right I’m never right Claire always tells me I’m wrong like always wrong how was I supposed to know this would be the first time she wrong about me being wrong! Oh god my head hurts.” Before Louis has a chance to respond Claire herself walks into the kitchen. “What’s this I hear about me being wrong I’m never wrong that’s you Rich!” “I was given Lou a hard time about crushing on H thinking I was just busting his balls but I was right he is I’m never right you make sure to remind me of that.” “Keep it down we don’t need the hole house knowing” Louis says making sure know one else is close to the kitchen. “Wait hold up you got a thing for H? Ok that’s not actually all that shocking but Rich was right that never happens like ever!” “You guys please keep it down he’s going to be back any second I don’t need this kind of stress, and second Claire we are going to need to work on the nickname thing your brother is not Rich anymore not in this house DickLow is the only acceptable name got it!” “Lou we aren’t done talking about the (she whispers) H thing not by a long shot and fine I’ll get on board with DickLow, but when I accidentally call him that in front of my mother when we get home I’m giving her you number so she can yell at you.” With the look Claire gives him he knows she’s not lying she really will and Louis should be scared but thats future Him’s problem. Louis laughs “ok I’ll take the heat from Mamma Low, but guys what am I going to do about having feelings for him it’s not only that we are both in the house we are on the same team this could be a disaster if it goes wrong.” They don’t get to answer as Harry chooses that moment to come back into the kitchen “What would be a disaster Lou?” Shit think fast Louis he tells himself but it’s DickLow who saves him “Lou said it be a disaster if I ate all the muffins without letting Claire and the others have some as well.” Thank goodness DickLow can think quick on his feet, he just saved his ass. “Also H I new you probably were so busy making everyone breakfast you didn’t eat so I put two muffins in the container over there for you.” Harry smiles so big at Louis he think he’ll burst “Thanks Lou that means a lot.” As Harry goes to grab his muffins the other three share a knowing look. Soon more people come into the kitchen grabbing muffins and expressing how good they are Louis can see how much joy Harry gets out of people liking his baking. 

After breakfast they are all brought out to a bus and on there way to the first challenge location. They pull up at this huge wear house being told to head inside. There they are met with McKenzie and man that looks quite familiar to Louis, but he can’t place him. He doesn’t have to wait long figure it out because McKenzie starts talking “Welcome contestants to your first challenge, beside me here is your mentor this season Able Man he has worked with some of the best in the industry and we are incredible lucky to have him here. Please utilize Able when needed, but also know he is here for guidance only not to give you the answer or ideas that’s up to you.” Well now Louis knows exactly why he recognized him its Able Man he’s incredible. Louis has followed his work for years he’s open many doors for not only LGBTQ models but for people in the community as a hole. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to be working with someone like this, but how the hell did they get him Louis thinks? They must have high hopes for this show if they can get big names like this. It makes him wonder who the judges will be. McKenzie continues “Now that introductions are out of the way let’s explain your challenge this week. Each team will first be given one of these 4 rooms behind me. As you can see each room has a color and some type of wall decor of the same color. You will need to work in your teams to stage your room using the one and only color your team is given, once completed you’ll move on to your styling for your shoot you’ll send your models to hair and makeup while the photographers set up. Moving on the theme this week is casual vs glam, so with that being said I wish you luck and will leave you to it .” “Oh silly me I almost forgot how will the rooms be assigned you may ask, each team will pick one person those 4 people will race and who ever gets to the room first wins it for there team. You’ll have 2 minutes to discuss with your team, once you make your choice Able will proceed bye contestants.” Ok that’s a lot to take in Louis thinks but shit he needs to get to his team now. “Come on Lou” Harry calls him over as DickLow and Lenny join him as well. “Ok first what color are we after guys that should be our first decision.” Lenny’s right they need to pick a color before anything. The way the 4 rooms are set up is one huge square with 4 walls making equal size rooms. Making it hard to see what the other teams will be doing. The colors they have to choose from are pink, blue, orange, and green even though that looks more like teal to Louis. “Well the green room has a bathtub already in it I’m not super into that” says Lenny as they walk around to see all the rooms. “Agreed greens out for me what about blue” Harry asks? “That ones kinda boring it only has a textured strip running down the wall” DickLow adds. “Ok so blue and green are out so what about orange and pink? The orange has a couch and three birds on the wall and pink has to pillars and chandelier” Louis tells his team. “I say we go orange I don’t feel that will be any other teams fist choice and I might have some styling ideas in mind and we keep pink as our backup if someone gets to orange first?” Lenny makes a good Argument for the orange room so they decide on that one. 

Next they need to pick a runner for there team and Louis volunteers saying “I’ll be the runner guys I’m not trying to brag I’m fast.” “Heyyy what If I want to run?” Harry says looking at Louis “H I’m not trying to hurt your feelings here babe but I’ve seen you trip over your own feet at least 4 times today alone.” “Rude! it was only 3 times and I was kidding you should definitely be the runner.” “Ok so we got everything sorted then?” DickLow asks just as the two minute timer goes off. “Alright times up you guys send your runners up” Able yells. Louis along with Matt, Kevin, and Kemper all line up. “Ok so on go you can run on your mark get set GO!” Louis runs as fast as he can around the left side of the square trying to get to the orange room. Matt is right next to him and he saw Kemper already in the pink room so he has to make it to orange as there backup gone. He comes around the corner just slightly faster then Matt and flys up into the room hoping with everything he’s A in the orange room and B beat Matt. When Louis gets a chance to catch his breath he realizes two things he’s in the orange room thank goodness and that Matt is pissed walking back around the corner. 

Once everyone has gotten there room there teammates join them. “Holy shit Lou that was sick man!” DickLow pats him on the back as Harry says “good job Lou by the way Blondie’s not to happy think team 3 got stuck with the bathtub room.” Laughing Louis thanks his team as they decide on what to add to there room. Five minutes later Able is making a announcement. “Teams you’ll have 5 hours for this challenge starting now so make the best of it.” Getting back to work they go look at all the orange furniture and accessories they can pick from to start designing their room. Working well together they pick a coffee table with a coffee/tea cup and book a end table with a lamp and a big fluffy rug all in orange. “I like what we got guys we don’t want it to be to much.” Lenny right so they leave it at that. “Ok what’s next you guys?Lenny should Lou and I come with you to get our outfits picked while Rich....” Harry stops mid sentence as Louis gives him a look. “Sorry while DickLow sets up the camera equipment and lighting?” “Yeah good plan H follow me boys.” Lenny leads the was to the wardrobe department while they walk Louis tries to start small talk with Harry “so are you excited for the shoot?” With a cute little smile Harry responds “Super excited are you wanting to be more glam or casual?” Louis hadn’t given this part of the task to much thought. His style tends to be more on the casual side, but he doesn’t want to limit himself either. “I’m fine with either if this was only about me I’d go casual nine times out of ten but it’s not so we need to think what will be best for both of us.” Harry seems happy with his answer “I agree I’m happy with doing whatever will work best for the team, but with it being the first challenge we want the judges to get to know us through our pictures so let’s let Lenny work her magic but also help her showcase us too does that make sense?” Louis is amazed Harry makes some really good points and he hadn’t thought of it that way now he wonders just how lucky he got have a teammate like Harry. “Guess your not just a pretty face then huh curly got the brains too.” The familiar blush makes it way onto Harry’s cheeks as the walk into there teams dressing room. 

“Alright so I have some ideas already for what I’m thinking, but first I want to talk to you guys see how we can work best together without anyone being unhappy. I understand model’s don’t normally get a voice when it comes to what they wear and I don’t want it to be like that. I’d like to get a feel of your personal style and work with you because this is not normal cercomstances. The more comfortable you are in what we put on you the more confident in front of the camera you’ll be at least that’s what I’m hoping.” Well Lenny is a breath of fresh air most stylists wouldn’t even care if the model was happy as long as the outfit fit the goal and they did there job right. Having a teammate willing to work with them and not just hand them clothes and say put this on is going to make this a lot more enjoyable. “That means a lot Lenny that you care what we want or think. Harold and I were just talking on our way in here saying we are really up for anything. I can’t speak for H but I do tend to go more laidback, but I can rock a glam outfit when I need to so I’m going to give you complete control im just happy that you’ve made it a point to make us feel comfortable if we didn’t like something we could tell you and work on a compermise.” “I completely agree with Lou. I’m up for anything I willingly give you full control. I unlike Lou do like a more bold style and love a good glam moment.” Bold is definitely a good word to describe Harry fashion choices. Louis thinks as he takes in the outfit the boys is currently wearing. Brown pleated pants paired with a cream short sleeve collared shirt and a pale yellow sweater vest that has pink flowers on it. Louis thinks he’d look like a fool in that outfit yet Harry pulls it off and makes it look good. 

“Awesome guys that helps a lot. I was leaning this way already, but now I’m sure. Harry you’ll be glam and Lou will be casual. Ok harry let’s start with you I’m thinking because the room is orange we go nutral. Tell me what you think of this.” Lenny hands Harry a Black suit with light gray pinstripe pattern on it the jacket also has big buttons on it. “At first thought i thought black and orange screams Halloween, but then I thought if I can balance it out with Louis’s outfit it could be perfect.” “I love it Len what shirt will go with it?” “I’m thinking no shirt just keep the jacket open that way we don’t over shadow the look and kinda brings casual into your glam look alone.” “Wow Lenny this is perfect.” Harry says once he has his full outfit selected. Louis thinks a shirtless harry is going to be super detracting, however he’s a professional and he will work through it. Yeah who’s he kidding he’s screwed. “Alright Louis your turn. I’m thinking of a storyline in my head and will talk it over with Dicklow when we meet him back at the room, but hear me out. So Harry’s character has just come home from a big wig dinner party had a few glasses of champagne he finds his husband on the couch and joins him. Your characters some fashion mogul so even when your dressed down your still in stylish clothes.” “Um I’m a little conserend how you came up with that story so fast, but on the other hand let’s do it make me into one half of a power couple.” Louis winks at Harry as he says power couple just because he can’t help himself Harry is just so responsive. “Well Lou I cannot believe you overlooked Lenny getting on board with the hole DickLow thing, to busy imagining me as your husband I guess that would be quite a distraction though wouldn’t it.” Louis’s mouth is wide open or at least it would be if he wasn’t frozen. Harry’s right he needs to step his game up how did he overlook that, and Um when the hell did Harry get that cheeky and why is Louis getting turned on by it. “Well Harold as my husband, fictional husband of course that’s your job to help remind me of these things. So yes Lenny I’m very proud you’re come on board with the nickname.” Laughing Lenny just shakes her head “You guys are something else honestly. So Lou back to your outfit I’m thinking this.” Louis is handed a pair of pale orange jogger shorts with a black line down the side paired with a white sweater, gym socks and white sandals. “This is sick I love it.” “Awesome I’m glad you’re both happy. Well we do have a slight advantage over the other teams as hair and makeup won’t take us as long but let’s head that way anyway before you guys get dressed.” 

Once done with hair and makeup they make there way back to there room to cheek in with DickLow. “Hey guys how did it go?” DickLow asks “Really well wouldn’t you guys say?” “Yep Harold’s right we worked really well together what have you been up to?” “I got all the lighting set up the cameras set up and kinda moved the props around a bit nothing to exciting, but I’m ready to start whenever you guys are dressed.” “Alright come along husband of mine it’s time to get dressed.” DickLow gives Louis a look that says how did this go from a crush to marriage since this morning. Louis is to busy letting out a giggle as he watches Harry trip over his on feet trying to follow Louis back to the dressing room to see the look DickLow is sending his way. 

Once dressed Harry steps out into the main dressing room to meet Louis, he’s still trying to recover from the embarrassment he felt tripping over nothing after Louis called him his husband. It’s just hitting him now that while they are doing this photoshoot he can really let his mind wander to what it be like to be with Lou. They are playing husbands and if he gets to into it his character he can just blame it on trying to make it believable. When he finally lays eyes on Louis he can see him taking in his outfit eyes slightly lingering on the butterfly tattoo on his stomach, or his minds playing tricks on him. He takes the opportunity to take in Louis now dressed in his casual outfit yet looking like a expensive dream. “Hey looking sharp husband ready to do this?” Louis says to him “Yes Sir after you husband.” He giggles to himself because he saw the crack in Louis’s poker face when he called him sir. 

Now back with there team they discuss how they want to pose, they deside on sitting on the couch. Harry takes his place on the couch Louis joins him. “Ok Harry so I’m thinking for a lack of better words can you man spread and Lou put your feet up on the table.” Harry try’s not to blush as he spreads his legs. He doesn’t understand why he’s over thinking this he needs to focus and relax or these pictures are going to be awful. He’s so in his head he misses Louis look of consern. “H hey you good? Just try and relax.” DickLow is right just relax he tells himself. Louis pats his leg “you got this Curly we’re in this together ok.” With those few words from Louis he relaxes already. “Alright great now Lou lean into H and put one of your legs over his. Yes yes now.... perfect I didn’t even need to ask.” Harry had subconsciously placed his hand on Louis thigh and I guess that’s exactly what DickLow wanted. They shoot for the next 15 minutes moving to slightly different positions and changing up there faces. “Hey guys and gal don’t want to interpret just wanted to stop by to cheek in seeing as you are the only team I haven’t been ask for help from.” Able Man stands chuckling off to the the side of there room. Harry takes in what he said honestly he forgot about Able even being here for help or advice they just worked so well together so far. “Hi Able thanks for coming to cheek in, we just gotten a consept pretty quick and ran with it” DickLow says. “Please don’t apologize I’m happy you’re doing well working together. If you don’t mind I’m just going to stay an observe for a bit give any notes I think you may need sound good.” “Sounds great thanks” DickLow turns back to the boys asking if they are ready to start after the both nod they get back to it. It’s not even 5 minutes later when able leaves them saying “You’re doing great here I’m very impressed keep it up.” Well shit Harry thinks are they really doing good? is he doing good? “Hear that husband we have a bright future it seems.” Louis laughter fills his mind yet he can’t help but think about what real future they will have. 

“I’d say that’s a wrap guys nice work.” Harry stands back up taking a look at the clock they still have 45 minutes left in the challenge. Normally Harry would try and use all the time given yet in this case they’ve been taking pictures for 2 hours now he thinks they got it. “What should we do now?” Lenny asks “No idea I’m never someone who this prepared.” “Yeah same” DickLow adds. Just then as they are chatting Able walks up “Team 4 if your finished turn in your SIM card for the judges then once you’ve cleaned up you can wait in the group area.” “I’ll turn in the SIM card while you guys change, Lenny mind helping me put these light back?” “ not at all meet you guys in the group area.” 

As they walk to the dressing room to change back into there clothes Louis wonders how the other teams are doing. Are they the first team done? Have the other teams worked well together? As he thinks he wonders was is smart not to utilizing Able? Able had said they had been the only team not to ask for help. It could be seen two way. First they did good, but could’ve been better if they ask for help, or second they could be seen as independent and applauded for doing the challenge without expecting the answers to be given to them. He hoping they see it as the second one. 

“How are you feeling about the first shoot?” Harry asks taking Louis’s silence as bad sign. Harry hates when his first thoughts now are always negative it was never like that before everything that’s happened the last few months. “Anything you would change? Were you comfortable with how we worked together if I did something you didn’t like I’ll make sure to change it I thought we did good but it’s not just about me it a a.. a team I mean we’re a team.” 

Louis was so lost in his head he didn’t realize he had been ignoring Harry unintentionally, but seeing the way Harry is asking him 100 questions looking like he did something to warrant being ignored Louis has to cut him off. “Hey hey you didn’t do anything I thought we crushed it I was totally comfortable. Sorry I made you feel otherwise I was just in my head about the other teams and us not really using Able.” Louis takes a deep breath seeing the stress wash off Harry’s face. “Don’t apologize Lou I’m sorry I just have a bad habit of jumping head first into negativity when I think I’ve done something.” “H please you are fine it’s been a long day and it’s the first challenge of course we are all going to be a little stressed. Let’s get changed so we can meet back with the others and see if we can sneak a peek at the other teams sound ok?” Harry gives him a small smile “Ya Lou that sounds good.”

Meeting back in the group area they see DickLow and Lenny sat chatting. “Hey guys we miss anything?” Louis asks as Harry and him join the others on the couch. “No we just got here right before you came, but we want to try and get a glimpse at the other teams.” Louis is glad DickLow on the same page as him in wanting to scope out the other teams. Lenny leans in then to tell them what she has heard “From what I could hear walking over team 3 is a mess there been a lot of yelling.” Wow team 3 fighting that can’t be good he thinks. “What about the others anything so far?” “Not that I’ve seen yet hopefully another team will finish soon.” Louis glad Lenny is keeping him in the loop. “Hey DickLow how do you think Claire and team 2 are doing?” “Oh I bet they are mashing it bet you 10 bucks Tommo that they are the next team to finish.” Tommo Louis thinks nobody has ever called him that he likes it and a bet Louis a sucker for a good bet. “Tommo? When you come up with that?” DickLow looks over the moon that Louis likes the nickname “thought I had to come up with something better seeing as you gave me the best nickname” Louis laughs DickLow is great he’s so glad he has made a friend like him so fast. “Well it’s sick mate and as for the bet your on 10 bucks says it’s team 3 that’s next. If they are fighting that much they’ll most likely want it to be over.” DickLow sticks his hand out to shake Louis’s “Deal!” Harry has been pretty quiet since they rejoined the group so Louis looks over at him in time to catch him staring before quickly bringing is gaze to DickLow with a smile. He won’t admit that seeing harry look at DickLow like that makes him jealous he won’t. DickLow knows he has a thing for Harry he’s safe there and he’s not sure if DickLow is even into guys. It’s what Harry does next though that has a smile grace his face once again. “DickLow I don’t know about making bets with this one, hear he like to change the rules on yeah when he thinks your not paying attention.” Everybody laughs but Louis faking outrage at the accusation. “Harold I’m hurt you would openly spread such hurtful lies about me.” Harry still laughing “Oh is that so Lou? I clearly remember our bet being $10 then you saying it was $20 minutes later.” He’s not wrong Louis totally did that but he won’t let Harry know that, he’s going to play along like he is completely innocent just to mess with him. “Harold you’re just upset you didn’t win that bet so you’re trying to say I changed the amount shame on you! I was even fair enough to void the bet when it couldn’t be proven for your benefit all to be called a liar.” Harry is looking at him in shock now and he loved it he hadn’t seen that coming Louis is sure of that. “Wait how are you twisting this against me I’m so confused and honestly a little impressed.” Louis can’t help that he enjoys riling this boy up. “Don’t worry about it to hard Curly wouldn’t want you to hurt your pretty little head. Hey and if I win I’ll split the $20 with ya ok.” Harry is so lost in Louis calling him pretty he almost misses Louis changing the dollar amount right in front of him, however it’s loud laughter that has him snapping back. “Oh you’re good almost had me to. Districting me with compliments to hide your sneaky ways but I’m on to you sir.” There’s that sir comment again and Louis has to take a deep breath he has never been into anything like that, but when Harry calls him sir he’s a mess. “No idea what your talking about Harold I’m a honest man.” They all are laughing when other people start to enter the room. 

Entering the room is non other the Claire and group 2. DickLow jumps up yelling “YES!!!! I WIN YOU OWE ME $20!” Well shit that backfired “What who is changing the amount now it was $10 always has been.” Harry is currently laughing so hard he snorts and throws a hand over his mouth in embarrassment yet is still laughing “WOW payback has never been sweeter.” “Fist of all gloating isn’t a good look on you Curly and second DickLow or should I even call you that anymore seeing as you’re a trader, and to think we were friends Richard.” Louis says wiping a fake tear away. “Woah let’s not be hasty Tommo $10 is the amount man I’ll even pay you just don’t take away my nickname!” DickLow looks like he’s about to cry, Harry’s still laughing his ass off and Claire looks so confused as she should. “Alright $10 and will call it even and I’ll let you have nickname privileges again.” DickLow walks up slaps a 10 dollar bill in Louis hand so fast he almost missed it because he’s being hugged so fast. “You won’t regret this Tommo promise.” Harry is amazed he’s still currently laughing and shaking his head but wow he underestimated Louis he’s is a full blown con artist. “Holy shit! Forgive my language but I have somehow just witnessed the best con of my life!” Louis glad Harry is smiling again that’s all he wanted “No idea what your on about Harold?” He says with a smirk. “Amazing! Truly I have never seen someone make a bet for $10 only to try and con the person into thinking it’s $20 only to lose and somehow convince the winner to pay them $10 after manipulating them into thinking they tried to change it to $20!” Harry takes a deep breath after his explanation while rubbing his head. “Harold you ok there I think your making up fairy tales in that pretty head again.” He called him pretty again, and even with the blush making it way up his cheeks Harry’s doesn’t let that stop him “Nice try Lou but that’s not going to work I’m into you, and poor DickLow has been hustled.” Everyone looks at DickLow sitting on the couch with a huge smile on his face. Once he realizes everyone looking at him he says “Hey guys what did I miss was thinking about how sick it be to get matching team shirts, the back mine could say DickLow!” Laughter fills the room Harry just looks at DickLow in shock while Louis face says I won. “See DickLow is fine. I think the shirts are a great idea man!” Throwing his hands up in the air defeated “Fine you win Lou, but next time oh I’ll be ready!” Louis can’t help but think how cute Harry’s determination is. “Sure Curly whatever you say.” 

Soon they all start chatting with the other team and ask how the challenge went for them. Claire is sitting with Louis, Lenny, and Harry telling them all about how they picked the pink room and how Jessia made them both look like goddesses even if Kemper got to wear a big pink dress while she was in rose gold silk pajamas pants with a lacy bra and matching silk robe. She tells them that Ian is super professional yet a bit of a perfectionist but that she thinks there pictures will be amazing because of that. While listening to Claire enthusiastically explain how team 2 challenge experience went Harry doesn’t miss the way Lenny is looking at her. Harry knows that look trust him he knows because he looks at Louis that way no matter how much he try’s not to. He’s a bit broken ever since his last relationship his confidence at a all time low and Louis friendship has been such a breath of fresh air he doesn’t have a lot of friends back home not a lot of people to talk to. His sister is his best friend, but Genevieve has her own life in LA with her interior design firm that comes along with bougie friends. He doesn’t want to lose Louis even if he’s only been his friend for 36 hours he can’t risk it he needs a friend, he’s tired. He also reminded himself that being a model is his dream, this is meant to be his last real go at it, jeopardizing that for a boy seems foolish. Yet his brain doesn’t know how to stop staring at Louis when he’s not looking. He can honestly say this man is a masterpiece. If someone took gold melted it down you would get Louis sweet golden milky skin. the blue of a island lagoon yet to be touched by man with swirls of sea glass mixed together that’s the color of his eyes. Harry has never been a person that has cared about looks in his partner yet somehow Louis meets every secret desire he has of a perfect man. Well Fuck! This isn’t helping at all even if his dream wasn’t at stake and he met Louis on the street or in the cafe he’s still a bit broken. He has trust issues and Louis is to good for him, could never want someone like him. So he’ll just hold his desire deep inside and focus on other things maybe help Lenny talk to Claire. 

After what feels like hours but has only been 35 minutes or so the last two teams come in as the time is up. Team 1 looks tired but otherwise fine however it’s team 3 that seem to be on edge. Everyone kinda split up and form little groups to chat. Harper, Alex’s, Kevin and Louis are sitting together. Louis asks both Kevin and the girls how they feel the challenge went for them. Kevin starts “I think we ended in a good spot just took awhile to get there. Woodson had really cool styling ideas I personally wanted to leave that part up to him being as thats his specialty, but Telia had her own ideas. As I sided with what Woodson wanted to do Telia was being a bit childish so poppy was yelling at her that she’s a brat acting like that for not getting her way. It was a mess but we got some good shots I think so I’m happy.” Louis doesn’t even get time to think about what Kevin says before Harper jumping in “That’s nothing Matt is a Dick! He tried to take over everything was being super disrespectful to Alex’s and myself. I was so excited to dress Alex I had so many ideas but he said No to all of them. He had an idea in his head and he made it happen weather we liked it or not.” Alex’s is speaking as soon as Harper is done “I have never been talked to like how he talked to me today. He dismissed me to a background model I’m barely in any shots.” Louis has to ask because he knows there something they aren’t saying “What did he make you do it seems like it made you really upset and uncomfortable and that’s not ok at all.” Alex’s takes a deep breath “he wanted to be in the tub with a full suit so obviously that means I’d be the casual look not a big deal but when we start brainstorming he said just do it this way. Told me it be best if I had on nothing and sat behind him in the tub. I didn’t really feel that that would meet the challenge explanation of casual I tried to explain this to him however he took that as I didn’t want to be naked because I’m not a “real girl”. I’m completely comfortable in my skin and who is he to tell me that so we did it his way but now I just feel gross and used.” Louis is beyond pissed. How dare he say those things to Alex’s. He new Matt wasn’t completely excepting of Alex’s from the beginning but this is completely disrespectful and wrong. He clearly manipulated her into doing things his way by using something so personal. Louis can’t speak for Alex’s and he knows he’ll truly never understand exactly what she going through, but he knows from being a gay man and a part of the LGBTQ community that people will find anything to make you second guess yourself. Louis has had his fair share of not wanting to be seen as different so he tried to do what’s “normal” but ended up feeling like shit because he compromised himself in the process. He thinks Alex’s might feel like that being trans has nothing to do with feelings comfortable being naked with a stranger and she might have felt pressure if she didn’t do it that people would think she was using because trans as an excuse and that would be completely fucked. He’s been told he used the “Gay” excuse in the past when he didn’t want to kiss a female model and he hated it because it had nothing to do with being gay it was that he was in a relationship that was on the rocks not wanting his then boyfriend to get mad. Looking back now that relationship was toxic and his boyfriend had been controlling, paranoid and jealous. This isn’t about him now though so he sends a small smile to Alex’s and try’s to comfort her. “Alex I’m sorry I feel like I should have said something before. I got a bad vibe from Matt, thought he might be a closed minded tool, but I wasn’t sure so I wanted to feel it out now I see that I should’ve maybe said something sooner so you weren’t blinded-sided with his behavior.” 

“Louis please it’s not up to you to tell me or anyone else what a asshole Matt is. I’m more upset I let him get in my head and jeopardize my spot here I honestly believed that being naked wasn’t what they meant by casual.” 

“I still feel bad I couldn’t have known it be like this but I’ve been in a similar situation not trying to say it’s the same obviously it’s not completely the same, but I’ve been manipulated into doing something I’m uncomfortable with because if I didn’t do it I was using the “gay card” so I know how awful it feels after is all. Also I know this doesn’t help now and almost might be worse to hear but I think your ideas were right and being naked missed the point of casual.” 

Alex smiles softly at Louis a single tear falling from her eye she slowly wipes it away while she tells Louis “Thank you. Honestly I’m glad somebody understands even if our situations are different knowing I’m not alone in the feelings I’m having about it is more comforting then you’ll ever know so thank you Lou.” 

Louis is not go to cry he won’t not in front of all these people, not in front of Kevin and Harper who are just as angry and upset as he is for Alex’s. He’s just glad him sharing his experience was helpful to Alex’s and validated her feelings instead of her thinking he was trying to overshadow her experience with his own that would have made him really cry. 

Not to long after there conversation ends Harry is walking up to there little group Louis hadn’t seen what group he had been chatting with but he figures it out soon enough. Harry makes everybody mood lift in seconds because everyone laughing. Honestly Louis mood would have lifted just from him being near but the things that come out of this beautiful boys mouth amazes him. 

“Hey so Matt’s a huge butthole.”  
God only this boy could make calling someone a butthole cute. It honestly not fair how much just being around Harry puts him in a good mood. 

Once everyone done laughing while Harry looks a mixed of amused and confused Louis responds “Amazing timing Harold we were just talking about Matt being how did you put it a “butthole” however we didn’t use as PG language.” Harry still looks a little lost so Louis whisper to him “I’ll fill you in later Curly” that makes Harry smile a little nod to Louis that he understands. 

Soon enough Able is telling them the bus is outside ready to take them back to the house and that tomorrow will be the first elimination ceremony.


	5. Eliminate you, me, or my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings between Harry and Louis continue to grow. While the house prepares for the first elimination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry this update took so long but hopefully I’ll get back to once a week updates. 
> 
> So in this chapter the judges are revealed and I played with some familiar people but flipped the names around so I hope you guys like that little part as much as me. 
> 
> Also I used pictures in this chapter for there photoshoot I’d just like to start by saying I do not own these images or edits. I got them off Pinterest and I want to give the person credit for the Larry edit but didn’t see a name but still.
> 
> https://littlewasabiii.tumblr.com/post/628841336067522561/challenge-1-model-house-note-i-dont-own-these  
> (If the link doesn’t work you can find it on my tumblr of the same name)
> 
> Also I may write elimination chapters  
> definitely in the next chapter but I felt I wanted to show all the characters at least once being judged.
> 
> Ok I think that’s it hope you enjoy!!!!

Walking back into the house after the challenge it’s pretty clear people are already breaking off into little groups. You’ve got Alex, Kevin, Kemper, Harper, and Jessia all in the living room and then Ian, Woodson, Tim off in the kitchen while Matt, and Telia are off in the backyard. 

As Louis makes his way up to his room he sees Poppy and Claire ending a conversation. He wasn’t aware they were close. 

As he passes Claire yells to him “Hey Louis wait up.” 

Louis stops and waits for her to catch up “Hi sorry didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Claire just shakes her hand at him “Oh you didn’t. I was surprised she pulled me aside at first too, but she just wanted to switch rooms.” 

Well that throws him off for sure, why does Poppy want to change rooms? Is it Lenny or oh god maybe he did something, because he knows it’s not Harry’s fault. “Why does she want to switch rooms after a day?” 

Claire just laughs “I asked the same thing she just gave me some bullshit about wanting to be In her own bed. Why you’d give up a king size bed even with another girl for a twin is behond me but I’ll happily take the win.” 

Louis’s still confused that just sounds weird to him, but he’s happy Claire will be in his room now. “Well welcome to the best room then we already made a room rule sheet so just make sure to read that first.” Louis’s trying to hold in his laugh as he sees so many emotions on Claire’s face. He finally can’t take it anymore and busts out laughing.

“Damit Lou I should have known you were messing with me you ass.” 

“Sorry sorry I couldn’t help it was to easy.” 

“Well just for that you’re helping me move my bags Roomie.” 

Honestly he should be annoyed his joke led to him having to help but he doesn’t really mind grabbing a few bags. 

When Louis and Claire finally make there way to there room Harry, DickLow, and Lenny are all on one bed. Louis being Louis has to make an entrance “Lenny you sure you want DickLow on your bed he might have flees?” 

Harry laughs while Lenny just shoots back “Had him wipe them all on your first.”

“Heyyyy I sleep there tooo.” 

There’s a cute pout on Harry’s face after he says it like there are actually flees on his bed and Louis can’t keep in his laugh “Curly don’t worry about it we can change the sheets.” Harry lets out a cute giggle while DickLow flips Louis off.

“Oh fuck off Tommo I don’t have flees” 

Everyone is laughing Louis thinks this hole rooming thing is going to work out. Louis guess this five are there own little group and he’s happy about it, don’t get him wrong he still friends with a lot of the others he just thinks this is his key group. 

Harry’s the one that notices the bags first. “Hey who’s bags are those?” 

“Oh there mine! Say hello to your new roommate!” 

Claire and Louis are laughing while the rest look confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

It’s Harry who asks with a cute little confused look on his face. Louis also doesn’t miss the Secret little look Harry is giving Lenny, Huh he’ll need to ask about that later. 

“Exactly what I said, Poppy asked me to switch she said you all suck and she can’t handle it for the hole season.” 

Louis has to bit his lip oh yes he’s excited for this, Claire is just as much a joker as he is. However his dreams of a prank partner disappear quickly when the smile falls off poor Harry’s face. He is spilling the beans before he even knows it. “She joking Poppy just wanted to sleep in her own bed it’s all good.” However now Lenny looks sad 

“Did I do something? Maybe I kick in my sleep or I sleep to close Orr Um I....” 

Oh this won’t do Louis thinks he can’t have Lenny think she did something wrong “Babe No I’m sure she just wanted to be down by everyone else and said that as a way to get Claire to switch. You did nothing if anything she probably left because of me.” Louis laughs trying to lighten the mood. 

“Lou she didn’t leave because of you it could’ve been me too.” Everyone just laughs at Harry “Hey what I could be the reason!” 

Louis wipes a tear from his eye “Good one Harold honestly just what everyone needed a good laugh. Honestly to think she left because of you it would be like leaving because of a puppy.” 

“Ya thanks H I needed that” Lenny says as she get up to show Claire were to put her stuff. 

“I’m confused.” 

This boy is to much Louis can’t take it “Curly you’re the perfect roommate nobody is leaving because of you.” As if on cue a lovely shade of pink is finding its way onto Harry’s cheeks. 

“Thanks Lou. Are you wanting to shower first tonight?”

“You go ahead Curly just save me some hot water yeah.” Harry stands from the bed heading to the bathroom he looks over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” 

It’s not until he hears the shower running and what can only be Harry humming that he realizes Harry didn’t grab his pajamas. 

Louis just thinking, lost in thought wondering how tomorrow will turn out and how much fun he’s having working with Harry. They just fit together so perfect. That has him remembering how perfect they really did fit together all snuggled up he can’t help but want that again. How amazing it would be to get to fall asleep pressed up against Harry his face deep in his neck breathing in his fresh scent.

“Wow! And I thought you had it bad this morning.” DickLow’s speaking has Louis pulled from his day dreams. 

“What are you talking about?” Louis plays dumb hoping DickLow just drops it, he’s not so lucky it seems. 

“Man come on your not being very subtle.” 

He’s right but he can’t help it he hasn’t felt like this about anybody in well ever really he’s never dated a nice guy, his last boyfriend was a tool the one before that even worse. However If he doesn’t want everyone to know his feelings he needs to reign it in a bit. “You’re right mate thanks.” 

DickLow gets up goes and goes over to the girls and gives Claire a kiss on the cheek saying goodnight and as he about to walk out the door he looks back at Louis “you know I’m just looking out for you right? I don’t want to see you get hurt man.” 

Louis truly doesn’t know what he did to get a friend like DickLow “I know, night mate see ya in the morning.” DickLow hadn’t been gone 30 seconds before he pops back into the door way

“Hey! Ask H to make pancakes for breakfast Im craving them! If his muffins are that good I might not survive his pancakes but it’s worth it!” 

God did Louis mention how much he’s grateful for this idiot. “Dam now I want pancakes I’ll pass along the message night mate!

“Sick night Tommo.” 

After DickLow leaves for real the girls head to the bathroom to take off there makeup. He can hear the shower turn off and Harry chatting with the girls making them laugh. That makes him smile to himself but that smile is off his face quickly when Harry walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low on his hips. 

“Saved you water Lou, showers all yours.” 

Move Louis he tells himself talk stand do something don’t just sit here staring. 

“Lou you ok?” 

That snaps him out of it as he gets up heading to the bathroom “All good.”

///

Harry is reading his book or well he’s trying to. The girls are asleep and Louis still in the shower. He just thinking about how he can stop feeling like this. It’s only been two days and already the butterflies he gets every time he sees Louis are only getting stronger, he can fight them, well he hopes. He can’t keep sliding because he knows if he even gives a tiny bit of himself to Louis he’s fucked, he’ll fall head over heels for him then he’ll have his heart broken when one of them gets sent home most likely him. He can’t see a way of this ending well and he know Louis isn’t like the shitty guys he normally dates but that’s almost worse. Louis the type of guy that could truly break him. He’s the kinda guy you give everything to because he deserves it and that right there is the problem. So he’s locking up his feeling because honestly this is a one way thing anyway Louis doesn’t even like him back. 

When Louis slips into bed after his shower Harry has to fight not to snuggle up to him. He smells so good like baby powder and honey body wash. He thinks they are just going to go straight to sleep, but then Louis is whispering to him. 

“Hey Curly I wanted to ask you something?” 

Shit has he been that obvious? Does Louis know and now feel uncomfortable? Oh god this can’t be happening. 

“I wanted to ask earlier but thought it be best to ask when we were alone.” 

Here it comes Louis going to drop a bomb on his heart who was he kidding when he said he’d be able to keep his feeling in cheek he already likes Louis more then a friend and now he’s gone and ruined everything. 

“I saw the look you gave Lenny when you found out that Claire was switching beds with Poppy. Is something going on there? You don’t have to tell me I was just curious.” 

What! Lenny and Claire is who he’s asking about. He doesn’t know if he can even take a deep breath because It’s not about him! God he’s still slightly shaking. “Oh um yeah Lenny hasn’t said anything to me exactly, but I think she has a crush on Claire.” 

“Oh sick well if you want I can help.” 

Harry confused now. Help him do what?“Help me do what Lou?” Louis just looks at him like he has a second head.

“Help get them together obviously or at least figure out if they both like each other.” 

He wasn’t going to do anything but now that Louis mentioned it, it would be a good distraction. “Ok thanks Lou.”

“One more thing.” 

Oh please his heart rate was finally going back to normal. 

“Could you make pancakes in the morning? No pressure or anything DickLow said something and now I’m craving pancakes like crazy, but you don’t have to.” 

Did he say his heart rate was becoming normal ya well that’s a lie. Louis wants him to cook him pancakes! he likes his cooking enough to ask him to make breakfast. He loves cooking and Louis asking because he wants his food! This is sending those butterflies he thought he locked up crazy. “I don’t see making pancakes tomorrow being a problem Lou.”

“You’re the best Harold you know that!? Dam I can’t wait.” 

He has to laugh at Louis being this excited about pancakes “night Lou see you in the morning.” Just as he rolling over and closing his eyes he hears Louis whisper,

“night love” 

and that has him lying awake for another hour. 

~

Harry hadn’t slept great he tossed and turned for hours. When he finally woke up he was suspicious as to why he was so comfortable almost too comfortable for how poorly he had found sleep that night. Yep he had a right to be concerned because once he opened his eyes he realized he was wrapped completely around Louis. He’s talking octopus level wrap around, arm thrown this way leg thrown that way. Not this again Harry tells himself this isn’t helping at all. Harry gives himself 5 minutes to enjoy this before he’s getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen to make pancakes. 

After collecting all the ingredients there is only enough to make about 12 pancakes. Harry instantly feels bad that the hole house won’t be able to have some but at least they don’t have to know they missed out. He finds a tray puts the plate of pancakes in the center add two forks and knives a side of syrup and last a small pitcher of orange juice with 2 cups. Harry heads back up to his room to quickly wake Louis up so they can sneakily eat. Harry sets the tray on the night stand and slowly tries to wake Louis “Lou, Lou wake up I have breakfast,” nothing, Louis doesn’t move at all but he doesn’t want the food going cold so he try’s again. “Lou the pancakes are getting cold if you don’t get up I’m eating them all,” to his surprise this does the job as Louis eyes open. 

“Is this a dream?” Louis mumbles. 

He has to laugh at how cute Louis is being “Well it’s about to turn into a nightmare if you don’t get up because Im going to eat all your pancakes!” 

Sitting straight up Louis gives him a look “You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Try me,” is Harry’s reply to him letting out a quiet laugh when Louis grabs the tray, he sees him pause for a moment just looking at the tray now in his lap “Do they not look good?” Harry hates that his heart is sinking thinking Louis doesn’t want to even try them. 

“Oh not at all the opposite really I’m just, you know, nobody has ever brought me breakfast in bed before it’s silly but thank you Harry.” 

He’s shocked, how has nobody ever done that for Louis he deserves things like this all the time. Second Harry’s just now realizing how much of a boyfriend move this is and Is second guessing the hole thing. When Louis takes his first bite and he lets out a “yum ya umm.” 

Harry stops overanalyzing everything. Just as he’s sitting down and grabbing food they both look up to see someone come up the stairs. 

“I smelled pancakes were are they?!” DickLow bounces over and hops on the bed almost knocking the hole tray over. 

“Morning DickLow Harold made me pancakes you can’t have any they’re all mine,” 

DickLow looks about a second away from crying so “Lou we can share come on,” to his surprise Louis doesn’t fight him on sharing but does question how.

“Curly you only brought two forks and two cups?” 

Oh he hadn’t thought about that well “Do you mind sharing with me Lou I don’t mind,” a look Harry doesn’t understand crosses Louis face before he’s smiling and nodding yes.

“Sure Curly I don’t mind,” so the three of them eat. 

DickLow is done in 2 minutes flat already standing up and heading out of the room.

“Hey where are you going,” Louis asks him. 

“It’s 7AM I’m going back to sleep.” 

Louis laughs shaking his head “Harold did you really wake me up before 9?” 

Oh Harry had forgot how early it had been when he got up he hopes Louis’s not really mad “Yeah um sorry about that, there just wasn’t a lot of stuff to make pancakes so I didn’t want anyone to feel left out so figured eat fast before they all woke up. If you want to go back to bed though now I don’t mind.” 

“It’s fine Curly I’m very grateful the pancakes lived up to my expectations!” 

///

After telling Harry he was going to go back to sleep Louis is lying awake thinking about that morning. He was telling the truth none of his shitty ex’s ever brought him breakfast in bed. Harry is different he already new this before but now he can’t help but think they could really have something amazing. That’s if he wasn’t so scared that his feelings were one sided. He can’t read Harry at all sometimes, one second he’s bringing Louis breakfast in bed then the next second he’s leaving the room after Louis asked him if he wanted to go back to sleep as well. He’s still trying to figure this boy out. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next time he wakes up both girls are gone and it’s 1pm. Dam he really didn’t mean to sleep the hole day away. They are going to have to start getting ready for the first elimination tonight soon. Just as he walking out of his room he sees the girls heading up. “Afternoon beautiful ladies,” the girls laugh.

“He finally decided to grace us with is presents I see.” 

Louis flips Claire off “I’ll have you know Harold woke me up at the ass crack of dawn.” 

Lenny walks past the two bickering saying she gets dibs on the first shower. After she’s gone Claire is firing back,

“Oh you poor thing getting the incredibly attractive guy you’re crushing on bringing you breakfast in bed how awful.” 

“Who told you? You were snoring away dead to the world. Wait don’t answer that. DickLow has a big mouth.” 

Claire is just laughing at him “Yeah thanks a lot for sharing your pancakes with me Ass! DickLow couldn’t wait to rub it in my face.” 

“First I didn’t share with him he ambushed us. Harry gave him his so I only shared with Harry, because well obvious reasons.” 

“Sounds like DickLow, but for real how are you feeling breakfast in bed that’s cute!” 

Louis let’s out a sigh “I don’t get him one minute he’s doing the nicest thing someone ever done for me then he just leaves I think I’m reading this all wrong.” 

Claire gives him a hug “Don’t give up on him yet ok he seems off this afternoon he’s been by himself most of the time, like he’s got a lot on his mind maybe go talk to him yeah.” 

So that’s exactly what he’s going to do. he sends Claire one last smile heading down stairs “Thanks.”

///

Harry is sitting off by the side of the pool on a lounge chair by himself. A few people have asked him to join or come over, but he has either declined or said he just needs time for himself. After this morning sharing breakfast in bed when Louis asked him to go back to sleep with him he’s been a mess. When Louis has asked him that something in him broke, the cage he thought he had locked his feelings for Louis up in crumbed and he was hit fully with his feelings for this blue eyed boy. He had ran away because he was scared. Now that his feelings for Louis flooded his mind he was freaking out. What does he do now? It’s only the first week and already he’s fucked this up. Harry let’s out a chocked laugh because he is always fucking something up. His mom always thinks he’s fucking up his future and his dad made sure to tell him when he left that he didn’t want to be a father to a fuck up like him. That he didn’t raise his son to turn out like whatever he was. That had destroyed Harry he was 16 years old and finally told his parents he was gay what a mistake that had been. His parents fought for months after until finally his dad just left. He hasn’t talked to his dad since that day and his relationship with his mom hasn’t ever been the same. He knows his mom loves him and wants the best for him she just doesn’t always go about it in the nicest way. He had fallen into a pretty deep hole of depression after his family fell apart. He couldn’t even look at a guy without feeling like he was doing something wrong or hurting the people he cared about. It wasn’t until he talked to a school counselor his freshman year of college that he finally felt comfortable actually dating men, but it didn’t really help that the few guys he has tried to date have been terrible. There has only been two, but they both kinda took a part of his confidence when there relationships had ended. If he wasn’t being told he was a prude because he wouldn’t put out it was being cheated on when he finally did feel he was ready. Don’t get him wrong he’s done stuff with guys before but he’s just never felt comfortable enough to go all the way. He knows when Louis asked him to sleep with him he only meant just that sleep, but something triggered inside him and running seems like his only option. The thing is he could see himself sleeping with Louis that’s what freaked him out. How could he be comfortable enough with a boy he meet three days ago? Those are the feelings that he can’t lock away anymore even if he tried. So he sits alone and thinks how can he even talk to Louis about any of this? 

////

Louis sees Harry sitting by himself lost in thought. He doesn’t mean to sneak up on him but he does if the way Harry jumps when he says “Hey mind if I join you,” means anything. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Harry just looks back at his lap playing with his fingers “it’s fine.” 

He seems sad and that’s the last thing he wants. “You ok Curly?” All he gets is a nod and that just won’t do so Louis starts telling him a joke “knock knock,” Harry just looks at him funny “this is the part where you say who is there,” a tiny smile If you can even call it that, finds it way to Harry lips.

“Who’s there,” 

“Woo,” Louis can’t help but smile he just knows this will have Harry laughing. It’s so dumb. 

“Woo Who” 

“Glad you’re excited, too!” 

It takes a second then Harry is laughing so hard Louis can’t help but feel proud. 

“Lou that wasn’t even funny,” yet he still laughing. 

“Your reaction tells a different story Harold.” 

“I’m laughing out of pitty.” 

“Well even if that’s the case I’m glad you’re smiling again I like seeing you smile,” and well he hadn’t meant that to slip out, but whatever its true. 

Harry just looks at him funny “Why do you care if I’m smiling,” Harry asks in a small voice. 

This hadn’t been the way Louis saw this conversation going he thought he tell a joke then maybe he’d ask what his favorite food or color was get to know him better, but he does wants to be honest so “Well it’s just that Um...,” yeah this isn’t at all going how he planned “I mean when you smile you light up the hole room. That cute crooked smile and big ass dimples! Honestly how the hell is one meant to not smile when those holes in your face pop?” again with the oversharing but he’s already going down might as well in brace it. He can see so many emotions on Harry’s face but he doesn’t say anything giving Harry time to speak first. 

“You think...., you think my smile is cute?” 

His mother always tells him honesty is the best policy and he’s on a roll why stop now he thinks “Honestly Curly is that even a question? You have to know how cute you are.” 

“You think I’m cute?”

“I said your smile was cute.” 

“No you said I was cute.”

Well shit looking back he did let that slip. He can handle this two ways deflect and play it off or drop a bomb that might back fire on his heart. Well “You got me there Curly! I guess I should be completely honest because well I already have a big mouth so I’m bound to slip up at some point, might as well get it all out in the open now. I mean it’s pretty obvious I have a crush on you. I mean who wouldn’t? With your pretty curly hair and the way you walk like a new born deer. I personally can say I have never seen green eyes like yours before and Wow just wow! That’s just physically, but you are the sweetest person I have ever met and your kindness for others is heart warming. So yeah you might be beautiful but I like you because of all that not just because your cute!” Bomb it is he thinks as he takes a deep breath. Harry doesn’t say anything for so long Louis has to talk he can’t stay quiet this long “Sorry if I made it weird. We can forget I said anything I already new this was all one sided it’s cool we can be friends no worries.” 

At that Harry looks up at him tears in his eyes and shit Louis ruined everything fuck its day three he’s a idiot. “Please don’t cry I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything I promise we can go back to being just friends I won’t make you uncomfortable I can even switch beds.” He really doesn’t want to do that none of that at all sounds like something he wants to do, but this boy in front of him with tears in his eyes happiness means more to him at this point. 

///

Harry can’t think. His mind is on overload. When Louis had come over and sat next to him he never in a million years thought this would be what they would talk about. He still doesn’t understand. At first he thought Louis was joking calling him cute and that really hurt, but now Louis likes him. Him? How is that even possible? How can someone so perfect in his eyes actually like him? He doesn’t think Louis is lying to him and that’s the worst part, because Louis likes him, but does he really even know Harry? Will he still like him when he finds out about his abandonment issues his father gave him or his clingy tendencies because he hasn’t been giving real physical affection from people since he was 16? Sure his ex’s touched him but he was always told to stop being so needy. What if Louis sees how broken he really is and decided he wasn’t worth it. He doesn’t think he could handle it and the worst part is what if he finds Harry weird for not having had sex before. These are the things that are rushing through his head. 

It’s Louis saying “Sorry if I made it weird. We can forget I said anything I already new this was all one sided it’s cool we can be friends no worries.” 

That has him break out of his thought looking at Louis, but before he can even think of what to say Louis speaks again. 

“Please don’t cry,”

Harry hadn’t realized he was crying until then. He wipes his eyes when he hear the horrible words leave Louis mouth.

“... I can even switch beds.” 

No no no that can’t happen that’s not what he wants at all. He finally finds his voice “No,” that’s all that comes out. 

“No?” Louis asks “No what Harry?” 

Harry, he called him Harry why? He always calls him “Curly” or “Harold” even after he told him it wasn’t his name he doesn’t like Louis calling him by his real name it just doesn’t feel right. Louis shifts in his spot and harry think he’s leaving and he freaks out “No No please don’t leave I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He’s crying full out now almost sobbing. 

“Hey hey Curly look at me, look at me I’m not going anywhere I’m staying right here until you’re ready to talk even if it’s not what I want to hear ok.” 

He called him Curly and that’s what helps him to calm down. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I’m a mess how do you even like me I’m...” 

“Hey I wasn’t lying even if you don’t feel the same I won’t take it back I do like you Curly and your not a mess I just dropped a lot on you anyone would be overwhelmed.”

“I am a huge mess though Lou. I can’t believe you like me too,” and it’s that slip that has Louis flying up.

“Holy Shit! What? You like me back? I thought you were crying because I fucked up our friendship, but you actually fuck you like me too.” Louis is dancing around in front of the lounge chair and Harry can’t help smiling at that.

“Lou stop,” Harry says still crying and laughing at the same time but it makes Louis stop and sit back down. 

“Sorry sorry I just I can’t believe this I thought I messed everything up, but you’re crazy enough to like me back. Fuck this is great!” 

Louis got one thing right he is crazy but not for liking Louis no for letting his feelings slip, because now he’s got Louis hopes up and this is going to suck when he tells him he can’t be with him. 

Louis looks back at Harry and his smile drops “Hey what’s wrong? This is a good thing we feel the same. You should be smiling too why aren’t you?”

Harry doesn’t want to make Louis sad he just knows there are to many things Louis doesn’t know about him to really like him “Lou I don’t think..” Louis cuts him off. 

“No don’t Harry. Don’t stop it before you even give it a chance. I haven’t felt like this about someone in a long time,” the “maybe ever” Louis whispers after he didn’t think harry would hear but he does. 

Louis looks so sad now he was just dancing now he’s sad and he did that. God he really is a fuck up.  
“Lou there is just so much you don’t know about me that I think once you do your feelings might change. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can handle that.” 

“Harold there are things you don’t know about me either. We have only known each other three days. That’s what we need to do is spend time together getting to know that stuff that’s what you do when you like someone. Look I can’t promise it will be all rainbows and butterflies, but I’m hundred percent in, and willing to give it my all. All I can say is I’m not going to run just because I find out something I didn’t know about you. I mean unless, you didn’t kill anyone right?” 

Harry can tell Louis joking but he still answers “No I didn’t kill anyone Lou but..” 

“No no buts. Well maybe butts,” Louis winks at him. He can feel his face get hot. “For real though I want to give this a shot it might not be easy and it sure as hell isn’t the most ideal place to start a relationship but I think this could really truly be something.” 

A relationship! How is this his life. He’s completely terrified, but does he want being scared to hold him back from something, someone that could be special? No he doesn’t so with that he looks at Louis who looks nervous “So does that mean I should call you my boyfriend or are we not....” Harry doesn’t get to finish before he has a arm full of Louis. 

“I don’t care you can call me whatever the hell you want! I can’t believe it you’re serious? You want to give this a real chance?” 

He can’t keep the smile off his face now. Yes he is scared out of his mind, but he’s glad he won’t miss out on this because he’s to scared they will deal with the hard stuff when it gets there. “Yeah I really really do,” at that Louis has the biggest smile on his face “Hey Lou? I don’t want you to think I want to hide us, but can we keep it to ourselves just for a little bit? Is that ok?” 

Louis smile at him “That’s more than ok Curly, we can take our time before anyone has to know.”

Louis is Looking down at his lips he can tell and how he didn’t think them both declaring there feeling and agreeing to be, what boyfriends? Could led to kissing is Beyond him. Just as Louis runs his tongue over his lips and starts to move closer..

“Hey! You two we need to be on the bus in 20 minutes you better get ready.” Claire yells 

They jump apart letting out giggles at being interrupted. after Claire gone back inside they get up to head inside. Louis grabs his hand tangling there fingers together and gives a little squeeze. Harry should be overwhelmed but he just smiles and squeeze back. 

///

20 minutes later they are on the bus. Louis sits in the front row of seats and Harry sits down next to him. 

Harry gives him a confused look “Why are we sitting in the front?” 

Louis smiles he’s so happy as he grabs Harry’s hand “So I can do this any nobody will see.” He can see Harry’s cheeks turn pink he’s so cute. “You look really pretty tonight.” Louis can’t help himself he has to tell Harry how beautiful he looks. He has on a black suit with a black velvet floral design on it. His shirt is bright pink with a big bow at the neck and the ends of his sleeve. How did he get so lucky he asks himself. 

Blushing Harry says “Thanks Lou, I think you look beautiful as well.” He’s immediately is looking down after he says it.

This boy is shy and cute Louis wants to kiss him so bad, but he has to wait that needs to be special when it’s just the two of them. “Thanks baby but I got nothing on you!” Louis just has on black dress pants and a black short sleeve button up with black loafers nothing special he’s happy to let Harry be the one that shines. 

“I like when you call me that,” Harry whispers. 

At that Louis looks at him a little lost.

“You called me baby. I know it’s silly but I like all the nicknames you give me.” 

Did he mention how much he likes this boy? “I like calling you baby too. I’m still pretty fond of Curly and Harold though. What about me do I get a cute nickname?” 

Harry has such a serious look on his face. Louis almost has to laugh he was mostly joking but it looks like Harry is taking this nickname thing very serious. 

“Sun!” 

“What? Why Sun? What made you come up with that?”

“Because you’re like sunshine you always brighten my day when you’re around.”

Harry is the same color as his shirt after saying it and honestly he’s not much better that’s honestly the nicest thing anyone ever said to him. “Thank you baby. I really like that nickname that’s a very nice thing to be told.”

Giggles come from Harry “it’s been a hour and we are already one of those couples. I can’t say I don’t like it though.”

“You’re right, honestly I can only see it getting worse everyone going to be jealous of how cute we are when they do find out.”

Harry is giggling again just as they pull into the studio parking lot. They all get off the bus and are waiting in a dressing room until it’s time to head out. 

“Sun! Who do you think are the other judges?” Harry whispers to him. 

“I have no idea honestly.”

The next thing Louis knows a PA is telling them to line up in their teams and head into the judging room. As they walk into the white room there is a long table at the end of the runway. McKenzie is sitting in the center to her right is Able Man and on her left is non other then MiMi Ladid one of the biggest models in the world! The last judge is sitting next to Able and it’s Malik Kayn Photographer God! He has shot anybody who’s anybody in the business holy shit this panel of judges is powerful. 

McKenzie stands “Welcome contestants. Let me start off by introducing your judges. Miss MiMi Ladid supermodel extraordinaire! She is the only model to be featured on every cover of vogue. To my right is your mentor this season Able Man creative genius and a huge advocate in the LGBTQ Community In fashion. Last but certainly not least we have photographer God Malik Kayn who has shot for every major magazine or brand out there.” 

(Everyone claps for the judges)

“Now I’m sure everyone would like to know the prizes yes? The sole winner will receive a $100,000 a one year contract with Gucci and a shopping spree worth 20,000 dollar.” 

Everyone is cheering! Holy hell Louis never expected the prize to be this good. These are career making prizes.

“Alright shall we get started? Team 1 join us up front please. Let me remind everyone this week’s theme was Casual vs Glam.”

(Team 1 walks down and stands in front of the judges.)

“Excellent, let’s bring up you best photo!”

Team 1 had the Blue room. There picture is beautiful. Kevin is dressed in a Silk navy blue pajama set and Telia is in a matching navy suit. In the picture they are both sitting in a blue chair Kevin is relaxed with his legs crossed and his left arm resting in Telia’s shoulder. Telia is leaning forward legs spread arms resting in between her legs. 

McKenzie starts “Let me start off with I like what you’ve done. Having Kevin in the casual look and given Telia the glam. You did it in a way that is definitely different with Telia being in a suit. This was a pleasant surprise it gave an edge to the photo that intrigued me. The power that Telia has in this is stunning.”

“Kevin will start with you. l like that even though Telia is in the power position you don’t fall into the background you held your own.”

It’s MiMi who talks next “Hi Kevin I think you look incredible in this photo you have given off this reserved almost innocent look yet still stand out good job.” 

Moving on to Able “Kevin I saw how well you worked with your team. You were the mediator and I feel I need to commend you for this photo because of that. Wonderful job this week.”

“Thank you judges,” Kevin says as he steps back. 

“Next up we have Telia. Hi Telia good job this week. You have such power in this photo it’s incredible it makes me want to know who you are, what the story is.” 

Next is Able “Telia I noticed on set you have a lot of opinions. That’s not a bad thing but make sure in the future you understand your on a team and everyone has there specialties. Good job this week on a beautiful picture.”

Last Malik “Hello Telia, I really like your look in this however I feel styling did a big part in that so I’m excited to see what you bring in the future if it’s still at this level.” 

“Thank you judges,” Telia says stepping back.

“Poppy please step forward. Beautiful photo this week Poppy I think you did a great job capturing a story in this shot.”

Able’s speaking next “Poppy it was you and Telia who seemed to butt heads. Make sure that you keep your cool because this picture is beautiful and we don’t want you not being in the right head space to be how you get sent home.”

Last to speak to Poppy is Malik “ photographer to photographer there is some small lighting angles I may have changed but overall good job this week.”

“Thank you judges,” Poopy says 

“Last for team 1 Woodson. Hello Woodson let me start off saying I think the styling is overall why I love this photo so much yes the models have sold it but the clothes themselves give a story nice job.”

MiMi is next “Woodson I have to agree with McKenzie I think overall the styling this week is really what made this a great photo nice work.”

Last to talk to Woodson is Able “Hi Woodson I saw you work well with your team this week and obviously it shows in the photo this week amazing job.” 

Woodson thanks the judges as team 1 heads back. 

“Team 2 please come down,” McKenzie says. “Hi let’s bring up your photo this week.”

Team 2 had the Pink room. In there photo Claire is in blush pink silk pajamas pants with a matching lacy bra and silk robe. She sitting in a pink arm chair in between two pillars and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. in the chair she’s slouching, legs in a V shape arms resting between her legs. Kemper is in a pink fluffy ball gown. She almost looks like a big luffa. She’s sitting on the arm of the chair leaning around Claire her right elbow resting on Claire’s shoulder while her hand is on her head. They look stunning.

After McKenzie brings up the picture she starts off “I’m in love with this picture let me start off by saying. Ladies you look beautiful. You guys have gone with a similar styling as group 1 yet I feel you’ve gone in the opposite direction with what your picture is conveying. Were team 1 had a power or edge to theirs yours is soft and delicate. Very nice job. 

“Claire let’s start with you. I personally like you best in this shot this week. I said your overall picture gives off soft and delicate but you do have a glimps of a power that draws one to you. 

MiMi sends a smile to Claire as she starts talking “Wow stunning this week. The way you have placed your head into Kemper really shows vulnerability yet such power great job.

Last to talk is Able “Claire wonderful job this week your team worked very well and I saw Ian push you girls hard and you used it and in doing so gave us a fantastic photo.

”Thank you judges,” Claire says stepping back.

“Next we have Kemper. Hi Kemper first I want to commend you on not letting that dress swallow you. You wore the dress you didn’t let the dress wear you. I think you look so graceful in this photo beautiful job.

Malik is speaking next “Kemper you look like the kind of princess I wanted to see as a young boy. Beautiful and grateful yet strong and confident in herself well done.

Last to talk is Able “Like I said to Claire you worked well in your team and delivered this week great job.

“Thank you judges,” Kemper says stepping back.

“Next Ian. Hello Ian your photo this week was one of my favorite. Your experience is definitely shown in this week’s picture. 

Able’s talking now “You being the most experienced in your team I had high hopes you’d take a leadership role, but not steam roll and you’ve done just that.

Malik smiles “Your work this week is impressive. I personally had high expectations from you as I have seen your work in the past and I wasn’t disappointed.

“Thank you judges,” Ian says stepping back. 

“Last for team 2 Jessia. Hi great job this week I quit liked the styling you did. Your bold choices payed off.”

MiMi is next to talk “Fabulous job, it’s easy for anyone to get swallowed in a dress like the one you picked, but you new it would work for Kemper and that’s doing your job well.”

Last is Able “I don’t have much to add you clearly are a team player and your instincts payed off this week.”

“Thank you judges,” Jessia says stepping back.

“Alright next we have team 3 please step down. Let’s bring up your best photo this week.”

Team 3 had the green/teal room. In there picture Alex is laying in the tub she looks to have nothing on. Her head resting back on the edge of the tub. Matt is placed in front of her, covering her body in a full black suit. His arms behind his head with a smug look on his face. The water in the tub comes up about half way and the water looks cold because of the cool tone of the bathtub. 

Once the photo is up McKenzie starts “This by far is my least favorite picture this week. I personally feel you didn’t utilize your set to the best of your ability and also I’m not sure this completely fits the challenge.”

“Up first Alex. Hi Alex not my favorite this week. Honestly it’s hard to judge your performance based on how little I see of you in the picture.”

MiMi speaks next “I sadly have to agree. However what little of your face I see you look beautiful,” MiMi says with a warm smile.

Able last to share “I saw you try and be a team player this week yet in doing so you got steam rolled to the point your almost erased completely.”

“I’m sorry I disappointed you this week if you give me the chance I want to show you what I can really do,” Alex says wiping a tear while stepping back.

“Matt please step down. First I want to start off by saying that I find this picture of you to be smug and not In a good way. Your taking over the shot completely and yet you’re not strong enough in this shot for you to even get credit for it.”

Malik is talking right after “I can’t look past the fact that you clearly didn’t understand or just didn’t follow the challenge this week.”

Able face says it all as he begins “Matt your behavior this week on the challenge was completely unacceptable. You are not playing like a person on a team and that is what this competition is so either get some team spirit or you’re going to be going home.” 

Matt just nods as he steps back in line.

“Next Tim please step down. Hi Tim let me say that the best part of your teams photo this week is the picture itself, you somehow captured something that if you look past the fact that your team missed the theme this week your skills are present.” 

Malik is next to give his opinion “I find I don’t dislike the picture just what it’s of. I think there was opportunity missed but I hope to see what you bring in the future.”

Able let’s out a sigh “Tim honestly my only comment this week is speak up a little more in the group. That way your not lumped in when it goes to hell.” 

“Thank you judges,” Tim says while stepping back. 

“If our last team, team 4 would step up.”

Stepping up in front of the judges has Harry nervous. After hearing team 3 not so nice critiques has him sweating. He and Louis worked really well together as did there hole team so he hopes the judges see that. With his head all fuzzy he really wishes he could hold Louis’s hand. Have something to anchor him so he doesn’t float away. He can’t do that so he’ll try and be strong not only for Louis but himself as well. McKenzie speaking again pulls him from his hazzy thoughts.

“Let’s take a look at your photo this week.”

Team 4 had the orange room. While Harry was in a black suit with a gray pinstripe design Louis is in a white sweater with orange shorts and white sandals. They are sitting on the couch and Louis feet are up on the coffee table, legs crossed and Harry is sitting next to him legs open and hand on Louis leg.

“Wow! Let me tell you this is my favorite picture this week. I personally think you’ve nailed the challenge theme while conveying a story I wish to know.”

“Let’s start with Harry. Welcome Harry I want to start off by saying fantastic job this week you look stunning in this picture. Just all the subtleties like the placement of your hands and the way your body is leaning into Louis like you’re craving contact. This photo has me feeling the emotion yet what that is I don’t know because it’s a mystery that leaves you wanting more.”

Malik is slow clapping as he starts “Well done! Yes this is exactly what I wanted from this week’s challenge. You look gorgeous is this shot.”

Able is last to give his view “Your team really didn’t need any help this week. I saw you all working really well together and that shows.”

Blushing slightly at the feedback he got Harry steps back after saying “Thank you so much judges.”

“Louis love please step down.”

Did McKenzie just call Louis love? Harry try’s to not let his jealousy show. He’s the only one able to call Louis love now it’s his right as the boyfriend. He takes a deep breath this is no time to let his insecurities show.

“I want to say yours and Harry’s chemistry is working in your favor. You are both so open in this shot and I might even go as far as saying out of all the teams your comfort reads the most authentic.”

Oh McKenzie can see there chemistry. Harry sees it too looking at the shot it’s his favorite picture he’s ever taken even if that seem crazy. He likes how he feels looking at this picture normally he doesn’t like looking at his work because it always feels a bit empty, but not this picture it has something else he’s not sure what though. 

MiMi smiling so big at Louis while she begins “You look drop dead gorgeous in this shot. You give off a confidence with out being smug. I have to agree with McKenzie this is my favorite shot this week.”

Harry has to try not to laugh at MiMi giving Louis a compliment while clearly shading Matt. That butthole definitely deserves it. 

Able’s speaking next “Like I’ve already said you and your team worked wonderfully keep it up.”

Louis thanks the judges with a humble smile stepping back.

“Next up we have Richard.”

Harry can’t help but glance a look at Louis he can tell he wants to yell DickLow so bad, but is truly using everything in him to stay quiet and professional it’s cute.

“Hello Richard, I’ll admit I wasn’t sure what to expect from you being the youngest Photographer in the competition but your photo this week speaks for itself that your talent is way beyond what I could’ve hoped.”

Able just repeats “What I said still stands, your team did work the best together this week.”

Finishing off for DickLow is Malik “I see a bright future for you in this Industry. The spark you have is what I look for in a apprentice.”

DickLow Thanks the judges stepping back fist bumping Louis.

“Last for team 4 and the night Lenny. You absolutely crushed the styling this week. The boys look amazing in this shot and there outfits really give a story I can only hope to read.”

“Hi Lenny,” MiMi says. “Fantastic job you somehow dressed Harry in a black suit in a orange room and I didn’t think Halloween.”

Able just shakes his head “Do I really need to say anything other then I have? You did great. Nice teamwork.”

Lenny thanks the judges and goes back to stand with her team.

McKenzie stands then “Alright now the judges and I will deliberate and will call you back shortly.”

~

Soon enough they are called back into the room. McKenzie is standing at the end of the runway holding pictures. Once everyone lined up McKenzie starts. “Welcome back, the judges and I have deliberated and come to a decision. The winning team this week is Team 4.”

Holy shit did they just win the first challenge? Harry can’t believe this they seriously just won.

Team 4 steps up and as they do McKenzie smiles. “Congratulations team 4 a well deserved win. Now to announce soul winner from your team.” 

Everyone looks back at McKenzie with different looks of confusion. Was it ever told to them that there would be a team winner and a individual winner? Harry doesn’t think so or at least he should maybe pay closer attention.

“The individual winner this week and receiving a cash prize of $1,500 and a trip to one of the number one spa’s in the U.S. is Louis.”

Louis, Louis just won Harry wants to scream and jump and yell that my man he did that, but he holds it in he hugs Louis though just like DickLow and Lenny do but if he whispers “I’m so proud of you sun!” In his ear nobody will know but them.

“Louis congrats! You may pick one other person to join you at the spa tonight. So who will it be?”

“I pick Harry.”

Harry’s so lost in his excitement of everything happening that he almost misses Louis saying his name. He sends the biggest smile to Louis really wishing he could kiss him.

“Wonderful, a car will take you two to the sagewood spa later tonight enjoy. Now the teams that are safe this week and continuing in the competition are team 1 and 2.”

Both teams look really happy as they walked up to get there picture from McKenzie and join team 4 off to the side.

“Unfortunately that means team 3 you’re the bottom team this week and one of you will be leaving.”

Team 3 all looked to have different emotions on there faces. Alex is silently crying while Matt looks bored, god he really is a asshole Harry thinks. Tim looks nervous and Harper looks pissed. Honestly Harry has no clue who leaving he can only hope it’s Matt. 

“Alex....... you’re safe please join the others”

Alex’s crying harder now while joining them falling into a hug from Jessia. 

“Tim..... congrats you’re safe.”

Now it’s down to Matt and Harper. Everyone is on the brink of a heart attack as McKenzie drags it out.

“The person leaving this week is......... Harper. Unfortunately we couldn’t look past the fact that you only styled one model and that was just a black suit. We wish you the best of luck. Matt that means your safe but please note we are keeping our eyes on you if your behavior doesn’t change you will be leaving next.”

Harper is really leaving. Harry feels so bad for her this isn’t fair Matt should be leaving he was the person that took over the hole challenge. 

After Harper hugs everyone and leaves McKenzie faces them. “Congratulations you all have made it one step closer to your dream. I’ll see you all at your next challenge. Louis and Harry a separate car will be waiting to take you to the spa enjoy.”

Harry’s so excited they get to go to the spa. This is amazing he’s going to get some alone time with Louis this is all he could ask for.


	6. Mud Bath’s with a Side of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this update is so late I was going to combine this chapter with the next one but figured I’d split them to post sooner seeing as I’m taking a lot longer to post. I’m not going to stick to a update schedule as it hasn’t been working so I’ll update as soon as I can.
> 
> *note. I’m writing this story as I go and haven’t completely figured out everything so please cheek the tags for updates.
> 
> *Warning talk about past domestic abuse*

Before getting to the spa a producer had quickly explained to them that a small camera crew and producer would be tagging along. However they would only be there for the first half to film and then they would let them have a chance to be alone and enjoy the spa amenities fully. Louis couldn’t be happier knowing he’d have a chance to get to know Harry a lot more without the pressure of being filmed. 

As the black suv that drove them pulls up to the spa entrance Louis’s jaw drops. The Sagewood spa is insane, the front is all glass.

As Harry and Louis walk in it only gets better. The lobby is out of this world. The hole left wall is a rock waterfall that slowly runs down into a small coy pond. To the right side is the front deck with a full wall of plants behind it hanging from the ceiling to floor with fairy lights throughout. This place is magical that’s the only way Louis can think to describe it. 

A young woman greats them and offers them a cucumber water. Louis takes two glasses and goes to passes one to Harry, but when he does he has to pause. Harry looks like a little kid on Christmas, looking up at the ceiling with his lips parted slightly. He’s in his own world taking it all in. if Louis has to guess he’d say that this is Harry’s first time at a 5 star spa, it’s so cute to watch. Disturbing this moment seems wrong so Louis let’s him takes his time. 

The young woman with the water has disappeared back from were she came from while Harry is now standing in front of the waterfall in a daze. Louis just watches him take it all in. Louis has only been to a spa once, it was for his sister Charlie’s 18th birthday. Louis mom and him had split the huge bill to make sure Charlie had a amazing day seeing as her 17th birthday was a train wreck. It started with only half her [friends] showing up and the ones that did just sat together whispering. The disaster of a day had continued when Louis’s mom had gone to pick up the cake and there deadbeat neighbor showed up drunk and got into a fight with the balloon arch. The cherry on top had been when there mother got back seeing the scene and dropping the cake on the floor. Louis still doesn’t like thinking about that day, Charlie was a mess for weeks, there mom had to pull her out of school eventually. The girls that had been at the party told the story with additional details that didn’t happen to the hole school. Saying Charlie slipped on the cake falling in the pool and the cops showing up. So that’s why they had tried to make her 18th birthday so special just the three of them. It was worth every dollar Louis had put in to see the look on her face when they walked in, it’s the same look Harry has on his now it warms his heart. 

Finally Louis had to disturb Harry seeing as they had been standing in the lobby for at least fifteen minutes and the camera crew wasn’t leaving until they got something more exciting.

“Hey Curly! Think we need to check in now love.” The endearment slipped out, but he didn’t think much of it seeing as he had kept the habit of calling everyone love from growing up in the UK. 

Harry looks at him with a dazed smile “Sorry kinda got lost a bit. I’ve never been to a spa before it’s unreal.” 

Louis felt so warm inside at how innocent and pure Harry’s excitement was. “Just wait I bet it will only get better.” 

They walked up to the front deck to finally cheek in. There was a different woman standing there. “Hello welcome to the Sagewood Spa I’m Meg and I’ll be one of masseuses this evening. You’ll also get to enjoy a energy facial as well as a mud bath. If you would follow me I can show you to the locker room.” 

After Meg brought them to locker room she explained that they were to rinse off before changing into a spa robe and slippers. Once they were changed and ready the producer quickly explained they would film them getting on the message table while they chat for a bit then they would leave so they could actually get undressed and enjoy there time. 

Louis didn’t realize until they stepped into the room that it was set up like a couples massage. Obviously he didn’t have a problem with it at all he just hoped Harry would be comfortable. He’s glad they were told to keep there robes on and to lay on top to get some quick shots. It was over faster then Louis thought and soon enough he was left alone with Harry in the room being told to hang up the robe and slid under the sheet. 

“I can turn around and you can go first if you want.” Louis didn’t want to make it awkward but he doesn’t have a guide on how to change in front of your boyfriend of one day.

Harry looked a little nervous when he looked back at him but sends a small smile “Alright but no peaking promise?” To make a show of not peaking Louis slapped his hands over his eyes but left huge gaps between his fingers clearly being able to see. “No peaking Curly you got it!” There was a teasing tone to his voice and Harry picked up on it giggling “Lou I’m serious! I can see your eyes.” Harry said not actually upset at all. “Harold I have no idea what your on about but I guess I can turn around.” Still laughing at how ridiculous this hole thing is “Thanks Lou, I’m all good you can get under now too I won’t peak unlike some people.” 

“Oii Curly! You take that back I am a gentleman who did no such thing.” Another giggle slips out of Harry as he’s still looking right at Louis as he starts to undo the robe. The laughter stops as they hold eye contact as the ties to Louis’s robe fall open. Louis can see Harry swallow, the bob of his adum’s apple moving, but he’s comfortable In is body and he isn’t going to be the one to turn away. 

///

Harry’s cheeks are flaming hot and he’s sure the color matches. His eyes still locked on Louis and the robe is slowly slipping down his shoulders now, he can’t look away he’s frozen. At first he thought it was fear that had him frozen. As he watches the robe slowly slip off more and more he can tell it’s the opposite, he’s excited almost to much. He needs to calm down before there masseuses come back, but he can’t get himself to stop looking. Just as the robe is about to slip past his waist completely exposing him there a quiet knock on the door asking if they are ready making Harry turn his head. When he turns back to look at Louis he’s already under to cover letting a quiet “Ready” past his lips.

***

The massage was amazing Harry hasn’t been this relaxed in months. The facial was even better. However there hasn’t been a lot of talking so he’s excited for the mud bath so he can talk to Louis. 

There facials had been in separate rooms unlike the massage so Harry isn’t sure if Louis was already done yet. As he stepped into the locker room he see a small package left by his locker with a note. Picking up the note it reads

[We are so happy you have joined us at the Sagewood Spa we hope you enjoy your mud bath. Please wear these shorts only while enjoying. After your time soaking up the endless benefits of our mud please use the shower specifically for the mud bath before returning to the locker room. Thanks your friends at the Sagewood Spa.]

He let out a small laugh at the word [shorts] seeing as the garment in his hand was that of ladies underwear. After putting on the shorts [underwear let’s be honest here] he wraps the robe back around himself and heads to the mud bath. 

After a few wrong turns that know one will know about thankfully Harry finally finds the mud bath room. It’s the coolest room by far, it’s like he’s stepped into a cave. All the walls are made of gray stone. The room is pretty small but the ceiling goes up for miles with a sky light at the small opening at the top. Gazing up Harry can see stars, he’s in awe you never see stars in LA. 

“Hey! Crazy right.”

Harry whips his head to come face to face with Louis who is currently sitting in the mud the reflection from the sky light dancing over his carmel skin enhancing his sharp cheekbones.

“Lou, Oh my gosh! You scared me I didn’t even think you were in here yet.”

“Sorry Curly, I didn’t mean to scare you just excited to see you in the nice shorts the very nice people here at the Sagewood Spa have given us.” Louis is smirking as he says it eyes not leaving Harry.

A warm blush is crawling up his cheeks at the thought of Louis seeing him in such little clothing. He’s not self conscious about his body or anything he actually quite liked being in very little clothes however the last time he was in underwear in front of a guy it was his ex. He had felt so comfortable and confident had thought that would be the night all his dreams of “making love” would be a reality. He has to laugh thinking about it or he’ll cry, because that turned out as a disaster of a night. Harry had set the room up had everything ready nothing cheesy or over the top just fresh sheets and dimmed lights. He was just in cute lilac flowy boxers he’d gotten because they’d made him feel pretty. He had been so nervous he forgot a lot of the time in between setting up and his ex getting there, but once he was Harry told him he had a surprise. You see he had made chocolate covered strawberries because everyone likes those sue him he’s a little cheesy. When he had surprised his ex’s with the desert he had spent all afternoon making he remembers vividly his heart sinking when he got laughed at. His ex telling him he didn’t like strawberries and that it was clear Harry had been eating plenty before he had arrived. looking back he’s glad he didn’t give himself to someone like that. 

“Hey love where did you go? You ok baby?” 

Louis words pull him from his thoughts a smile returning to his face at the pet name. He is here with Louis, a good guy someone who has treated him better in a week of knowing him then any shitty guy before, that’s why he won’t let the sour memories ruin his time with Louis. 

“Sorry Lou just in my head Umm I’m sorry to ask, but can you maybe not look as I get in. Would that be ok?”

Louis just gave him a sad smile. Well shit Harry didn’t want to make him sad he’s just being a little self conscious.

“Love please don’t ask if it’s ok of course it’s fine I want you to be comfortable always. You should never feel bad for telling me that.” Louis tried to lighten the mood then by slapping his hand over his eyes saying “I won’t even peak this time.”

Harry has to laugh this boy is something else. He makes him feel so safe and happy. He want to be completely open and comfortable with Louis because he’s someone who actually deserves that from Harry unlike the people from his past. 

After hanging up his robe harry steps into the mud. “Ohh wow it’s warm I didn’t expect that!”

Louis just laughs removing his hands from his face. “What did you expect then?”

“I’m not really sure I guess just not this, this is nice.”

Once Harry was fully in the mud Louis pulls him closer so they are only inches apart, quietly saying,

“Hi, there you are.”

With a soft giggle “Here I am.”

The mud bath was amazing they had stayed in it for two hours talking. Louis told Harry about his sister Charlie and his mom how they were all very close. Harry has sat and listened as Louis told stories about everything and anything. He had told Louis he was close with his sister as well, but his relationship with his mom was complicated. He hadn’t intended to go into the full story yet somehow once they started talking he didn’t want to hold back so he told Louis everything. How he came out at 16 and his dad leaving because of him how his mom loves him yet they haven’t been the same since he came out, he talked about his sister being to busy at her new fancy job to hangout anymore. Harry even talks about his struggles before college and how much he disliked college but his mom would never have forgiven him if he had dropped out. He’d known that would have truly ruined any relationship they had left. Even opening up so completely he had skated around the topic of ex’s thinking he was in the clear until Louis started telling a story. 

///

After Harry had opened up so much he wanted to share something personal too. Sure he had talked about his family and that’s the most important thing in his life, but he needed Harry to know he hasn’t had the best experiences with relationships. His last boyfriend was a controlling, manipulative, abusiveass. He’s embarrassed to say he stayed with him for way to long because he thought that’s what he deserved. After that shit show of a relationship ended he promised himself if or when he felt comfortable being in a relationship again they’d have good communication, and he wouldn’t be a door mat. Louis wanted a relationship that was equal, that they both put in and both got something out without one person always having the upper hand or doing everything without appreciation or reciprocation. 

Louis isn’t embarrassed to say before his ex he had been openly playing the field. In college he was always going out taking the opportunity to drunkenly hookup with more then a few guys but it got old fast that’s why he ended up in a relationship that he stayed in even after it turned toxic. He’s been single ever since hasn’t slept with anyone since he got drunk last new year’s hooking up with his best friend Niall. Honestly waking up the next morning he had been so confused seeing as Niall always said he was straight. He had been scared that there friendship would fall apart and it would be awkward. It was the opposite actually once Niall had woke up he had told Louis he had wanted to make sure he was indeed only into woman and who better to experiment with then Louis. Louis understood that and when Niall told him he was really good in bed and that he did enjoy himself more then he thought he would, but he was pretty confident he was indeed straight. They had laughed about it, moving on like normal. Louis isn’t sure how to bring up ex’s or past relationships, but he kinda wants to know about Harrys past relationships too so he decided he would tell his story. 

“My last relationship was super toxic. Blake and I started dating junior year of college I had been really into going out my first two years you know I’m not embarrassed to say I wasn’t looking for a serious relationship I just wanted to hookup, but that got old pretty fast. When I met Blake at the campus bookstore the first week back junior year I was excited. It was a new year I was ready to drop the party faze and get a boyfriend. Blake had asked me out without a second thought I said yes, at the time I was over the moon it was what I wanted. The first month was great, but it went down hill fast. I really liked staying in watching movies or studying, like I said I’d grown out of my party faze, but one night about a month into dating and living in each other pockets my best friend Niall was having a birthday party at a bar close to campus and I wanted to go. I had asked Blake to come too but he wasn’t Niall’s biggest fan, looking back that should have been a red flag because everyone likes Niall. I ended up going alone. Niall and I had a blast an once it was 3 am we went back to my apartment to eat our McDonald’s and pass out. When we got back Blake was standing in my kitchen at first I was excited to see him I was a little drunk still not thinking anything about how weird it was he had been in my apartment. You see he didn’t have keys as we had only been together a month and he had left when I went to the bar so him standing in my kitchen shouldn’t have been possible. Niall and I started eating laughing throwing food at each other are normal dumb behavior when we would drink. Blake just stood there not saying anything. After Niall passed out on the couch I asked him if he was staying the night, he started laughing I found that odd seeing as I hadn’t said anything funny you know. When I asked why he was laughing he told me if I wanted to be a slut he wasn’t going to date someone like me because he wasn’t into whores.”

“I didn’t understand why he was calling me such hurtful names and when I reached out to touch his arm to ask what was going on he grabbed his arm back so hard I fell backwards into to glass coffee table. This woke Niall up and he ran to me as I was crying and bleeding from a piece of glass sticking out of my arm Blake had just walked out the door. It had been Niall that called a Uber and brought me to the hospital. After being released we had gone back to my apartment Niall had finally asked what happened, but I was so confused I said nothing and we just went to bed. Waking up the next day with a pounding headache and a sore arm wasn’t enough of a reminder of what happened the night before. 

Walking into my kitchen to see Blake making breakfast was because sober Louis new it was not normal and I questioned how he got in this time. When he finally saw me standing there he sent a huge smile my way telling me good morning. I was still confused and looked for Niall but he wasn’t anywhere it was then Blake said he sent Niall home so we could have breakfast. I asked him about the night before and I remember Blake clear as day perfectly explain everything so it made sense. He said I had texted him to come to my apartment after the bar. He explained that I was so drunk I could hardly stand how I was all over him and that’s when Niall called me a slut and I fell into the table while trying to punch him. He told me he left to get the girl from the floor up who was a nurse but when they came back we were gone. He had a answer for everything putting all the blame on Niall my best friend. He told me I couldn’t see Niall anymore because he was a bad person. You want to know the worst part I believed every word of BS he told me because I convinced myself if what I remembered was true I was terrified it would happen again I still didn’t know how he got into my apartment. The boy I had been falling for was a monster if I was right so it was easy to except his lies as the truth. I stopped talking to Niall, stopped talking to all my friends really, spent all my free time with him. It went on like that for a year. 

My senior year of college we moved in together thats really when I started my modeling career. Everything was fine until I ran into Niall at a job I booked. He had been delivering food for the shoot we got to talking completely making up. I gave some bullshit excuse why I didn’t hangout with him anymore. Niall’s so easy going just a a good person he welcomed me back no questions asked. We started meeting up for lunch and everything was going good until Blake found out we were friends again.”

“We had been eating at a small cafe not to far from campus laughing about what episode of New Girl was our favorite when a shadow was suddenly over the table. Niall and I hadn’t talked about Blake at all since we started talking again I’d been happy about that. So when I saw the look on Nialls face when he looked at the person with pure anger I wasn’t expecting Blake. Turning around coming face to face with my boyfriend shouldn’t have made my heart drop like it did. I didn’t know what to do seeing as Blake looked furious. I was so scared in that moment I didn’t know what to say. I new I wasn’t doing anything wrong, but it had almost felt like I was with the weight of his gaze. Blake just stood there not speaking. Niall finally broke the awkward silence “What are you doing here?” In that moment I new Niall didn’t think we were still together seeing the way the two looked at each other I new it was going to end badly, but how badly I wasn’t prepared for. Blake started laughing that cold sadistic laugh “The better question is why are you on a date with my boyfriend?” Niall gasped whipping his head to look at me, the hurt in his eyes I’ll never forget. “Lou? Your still with this asshole after everything?” I just looked at the ground Niall didn’t even know the full story, all he new was my boyfriend left me when I got hurt if he new the hole story I’m not sure I’d want to see his reaction. I remember my hands shaking because all I could think about was how Niall’s reaction made it seem like it was a date he was just confused, but Blake didn’t know that. I was scared I couldn’t form words I was petrified in that moment that whatever I did would be wrong. After that it all happened so fast I didn’t even fully register Niall standing up telling Blake to fuck off that I didn’t need him. Then like lightning flashing in the sky Blake’s fist was landing on Nialls jaw. Everyone in the cafe gasped Niall was on the ground holding his face in shock. To this day I don’t remember moving, I wish I could tell you my mindset, but I can’t it was like I was watching myself from outside my body. I stood up grabbed Blake’s hand and left just like that my best friend still on the floor.”

“What..t what happened once he had you alone?” Harry asked quietly.

“Nothing. I was so scared he would hit me like he hit Niall, but it never happened. He didn’t say anything for two days. In that time Niall called me 37 times I didn’t pick up I didn’t know what to say. Finally when Niall called for the 40th time that’s when he snapped. He picked up my phone and though it at the wall I was shaking in the corner while he screamed that I was a cheating whore that know one could love someone as disgusting as me how could I do this to him I broke his heart. I sat in that corner all night crying. When he woke up the next day Blake acted like nothing happened at all I was so scared. I stayed I didn’t think I could leave. Soon this behavior became more frequent I’d have a photoshoot and he would call me 20 times. He would ask me to tell him exactly what I did and who I was doing it with. The name calling became a everyday thing. The worst part came when I had a photoshoot job booked they wanted me to kiss the female model. I freaked out I thought he would know and he’d hurt me, say I cheated even though it was a job and I’m 100% gay. The fear won, I never went back to the company because of him. 

I finally decided I was leaving him on a Tuesday, he punched the wall next to my head, I new it was getting worse and soon he would hit me, but I needed a plan I couldn’t just leave we went to the same school. I didn’t know what to do so I made a call I hope would be answered. Niall picked up after one ring it was a shock seeing as it been 4 months since the cafe. I could hear the relief in his voice when he said “Louis thank god I’ve been crazy worried about you are you ok?” I broke down told him everything how scared I was how I didn’t know what to do. We came up with a plan. There was only a month and a half left before we graduated so Niall said we would skip class the next day and pack everything while Blake was at class. I’d come stay with Niall an once we graduated we would move into a apartment in LA together. I was still scared he would find me at school he new my schedule and I didn’t think it would be hard for him to find out where Niall’s apartment was. We went though with the plan anyway. 

It wasn’t even a week later he showed up at Niall’s banging on the door yelling. I cried while Niall held me all night. It was the week of graduation that the unthinkable happened. Blake got into a bar fight. The doctor said it was bleeding on the brain, it was only one punch in head and because he was drunk and went to sleep the guy died. Blake was arrested and charged with 3rd degree murder. I felt so guilty that maybe if I said something sooner a young man wouldn’t have lost his life, but Niall was my rock he told me that it wasn’t my fault I was a victim too.”

After Louis finished his story they sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry would open his mouth to talk then close it again fighting a battle of what to say. 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to share your story with me thank you.” 

Louis smiled at him it had been years, it took awhile for him to move past, but he’s moved forward. 

“Thank you baby for listening I know it’s a lot. I just want you to know I’m serious when I say I want to make this work I haven’t had a relationship since Blake and honestly I don’t even know if you can call what we had a relationship to be honest. Do you have any questions?”

Harry took a minute to think did he have any questions? There was only one and he thought it was to insensitive to ask and maybe Louis would even get upset if he asked.

“I um I don’t think so I ya nothing coming to mind.” 

Louis new what he wanted to ask it was the question everyone had that he’s told his story to which isn’t a lot but still they all asked.

“You want to know if I ever slept with Niall that’s what you really want to ask?”

Harry shock his head “No no that’s not that’s none of my business.”

“It’s fine Harry I don’t have a problem telling you. To answer your question I never cheated on Blake not once that’s not the type of person I am or want to be. However I have slept with Niall once about a year ago on New Year’s we were drunk and woke up the next day laughing. Niall only slept with me to experiment after he new for sure he was only into woman. I think I slept with him because I was lonely and I new I could trust him. We are still best friends we lived together until he moved out 6 months ago to live with his girlfriend. We still talk everyday probably always will.”

///

After taking in everything Louis told him Harry felt a lot of mixed emotions. On one hand he’s glad Louis trusted him with his past, on the other hand Louis is a lot more experienced then him and that scares him. The hole Niall thing didn’t bother him he understood why they felt so comfortable together after going though such a hard situation together. It just made him struggle to tell his story. He didn’t want Louis to think he was trying to compete with him on shitty relationships and if he told him his past he would have to tell him he was a virgin and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. 

They decide it’s time to get out of the mud. Heading to the shower that only for the mud bath. It’s more of a room then a shower it’s floor to ceiling dark gray tile with the back wall being gray stone. Two big rain shower heads are in the center of the ceiling. Once the water is turned on the steady stream of water mixed with the steam wraps Harry in a comforting feeling. 

Louis takes off his towel putting it in the bin meant for the towels covered in mud. Stepping under the spray Louis let’s out a slight moan as the water flows down his back. Harry has to take a deep breath watching Louis. Should he wait to rinse off alone or does he give into the eclectic spark flowing through his hole body yelling at him to join Louis under the spray. 

Louis is almost done rinsing off so he needs to make a move now or never. Cursing himself for how awkward he’s being just standing there. Before he can second guess his decision he drops his towel stepping forward until he’s only a inch away from Louis’s back. Louis whips around blue meeting green they don’t speak. Harry is holding his breath he doesn’t say a word he can’t close the distance. He’s staring at Louis’s soft pink lips almost begging him to kiss him because he knows he’s to scared to do it. A gasps leaves his slightly parted lips as Louis cups his jaw, running his thumb over where his dimple normally sits. 

“I’m going to kiss you now baby, tell me to stop now if.....”

Harry can’t take it anymore he wants this, he wants Louis he can’t deny himself this anymore he needs Louis to kiss him in this exsact moment or he might cry. 

“Lou kiss m...”

Harry doesn’t get to finish that sentence before Louis soft lip content to his plump ones. Harry always wanted sparks or fireworks when he kisses someone, but never got that before. Kissing Louis is different it’s not fireworks or sparks it a full body buzz like a bee is inside him sending vibrations throughout his body. Harry’s in pure bliss as Louis tongue slides over his bottom lip asking for entry. Harry opens up willingly happy to let Louis control the kiss. 

Louis pulls away slowly Harry chasing after his mouth, already missing the feeling of Louis’s lips.

Louis chuckles leaning back in placing soft feather light kisses to Harry’s cheeks then eyelids to the tip of his nose finally placing a final one to his lips. “You’re something else baby you know that?”

Harry let’s out a small giggle. They rest there foreheads together as he thinks about how he can’t believe they finally kissed. It completely blowing all his expansions. He doesn’t want to stop.

“That that was..”

“I know it was worth the wait, it was perfect, you’re perfect.”

Harry can’t help getting pulled slightly out of his bliss. He’s definitely not perfect and will Louis still want him when he figures that out?


End file.
